Dos Vidas
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Él era un chico solitario al que se le había negado por mucho tiempo la compañía de otros y la libertad. Ella era una chica tímida, con un ferviente sentido de justicia y un amor inmenso hacia él. Compartir toda una vida puede tardar años en forjarse y terminar en solo un suspiro. Y un secreto, el único que había realmente entre ellos, puede ser develado justo al final.
1. Dos vidas

**BON VOYAGE**

Se conocieron siendo técnicamente unos niños. Ambos habían tenido 14 años la primera vez que se vieron en el Instituto, él estaba emocionado luego de años de encierro, ella a la defensiva a causa de la única amiga que él había tenido nunca.

No pasó mucho para que, luego de arreglar un malentendido aquel primer día, ella se enamorara de él ante una pequeña muestra de amabilidad.

Él era apuesto, inteligente, parecía ser tan inocente y amable con todos, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás hasta donde sus posibilidades le permitieran, el hecho de ser un ídolo nunca se le había subido a la cabeza y por todos estos pequeños detalles que ella había comenzado a presenciar a diario, lo amaba. Lo amaba aún si él no pasaba de verla como una simple amiga, aún si ella era pequeña e insignificante al lado de todas aquellas otras chicas, más interesantes, agraciadas y elegantes que ella misma. Le había costado trabajo aceptar que él no necesitaba que lo protegieran, que podía alejarse por si mismo de las malas influencias sin dejar nunca de lado esa amabilidad que parecía tan característica de sí mismo.

Ella era linda y tierna, algo torpe, le costaba trabajo creer en su propio potencial aún cuando siempre se las ingeniaba para salir avante ante su enorme sentido de la justicia, siempre amable con los que la rodeaban, dispuesta a disculparse cuando su sentido de justicia la hacía ir demasiado lejos y malinterpretar a los demás, eso hablaba de valentía y él podía verlo todo. En un principio la había considerado simplemente una amiga, una muy preciada y valorada amiga, era imposible que la viera de otra manera al estar completamente cegado por el amor que sentía por alguien más... le había costado mucho desviar entonces la mirada de aquella otra persona que salvaba diariamente las calles de París y posar sus ojos en su querida amiga, notando su belleza, su inteligencia y el enorme corazón que poseía debajo de aquella fachada de timidez y nerviosismo que desplegaba cuando estaban uno junto al otro.

.

El Instituto llegó a su fin, el infinito encierro del chico pareció romperse poco a poco, hasta llegar un momento en que eran más las libertades de las que gozaba, que las limitantes impuestas por su padre... quizás en parte porque su padre había terminado en prisión y su madre, había regresado milagrosamente al mundo, alentándolo a seguir sus sueños y desenvolverse en aquel enorme mundo como mejor le pareciera, protegiéndolo en la medida de lo posible. Aquella época de su vida había sido triste, una verdadera contradicción, felicidad y tristeza, libertad y consternación, luz y oscuridad, vergüenza y orgullo.

Si, el Instituto había llegado a su final, el peor villano contemporáneo en la historia de París había sido llevado a juicio y luego a prisión, ellos habían dado inicio a una nueva etapa en sus vidas como estudiantes, y aún así, el mundo no había resultado ser miel sobre hojuelas como ella habría esperado. Ante las dificultades que ahora enfrentaba el chico que por tanto tiempo había amado, ella no se había separado de su lado, haciendo lo posible por superar su nerviosismo para ser un apoyo constante, dando consuelo cuando el dolor, la confusión y la oscuridad parecían engullir al chico, haciéndole llamadas de atención cuando se ponía en peligro o hacía algo estúpido, y festejando de cerca cada logro, cada pequeño triunfo, cada paso adelante para recuperar la "normalidad", aún si él nunca había tenido una "vida normal".

A nadie le extraño que ambos jóvenes terminaran juntos realmente. De solo amigos a mejores amigos, de ahí a novios, luego a socios, finalmente matrimonio.

Ella juraba que nunca había sido tan feliz, sus sueños de casarse con él tener tres hijos y una pequeña mascota se habían hecho realidad mientras ponía a la vista del mundo sus propias creaciones al fundar su propia marca de ropa.

Él había aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor de perder a su padre para recuperar a su madre, había logrado perdonarlo a él, se había perdonado a sí mismo, se había permitido soñar y vivir, había dejado de lado su antigua carrera de modelo y había comenzado a perseguir sus sueños, apoyando a su esposa cuando lo creía necesario y aprovechando todos los conocimientos que su padre le había obligado a cultivar en la carrera que había escogido.

Si, el mundo parecía realmente maravilloso.

Juntos al traer nueva vida al mundo, él la había acompañado en el nacimiento de cada uno de sus pequeños.

Juntos cuando llegó del todo el perdón, y su padre fue al fin liberado de prisión.

Juntos cuando la muerte tocó a sus puertas, llevándose uno a uno y poco a poco a los padres de cada cual.

Juntos cuando la vida siguió su curso, y sus hijos alcanzaron sus metas, se fueron de casa y formaron sus propias familias.

Juntos cuando el tiempo tocó a la puerta, y poco a poco, tuvieron que retirarse de los trabajos que cada uno había ejercido, dando miradas esporádicas para apoyar a quienes serían sus reemplazos, dando recomendaciones y pasando cada vez más tiempo uno junto al otro, reencontrándose durante su vejez.

Juntos incluso cuando aquel mundo fantástico y perfecto llegó a su fin.

.

\- ¿Señora Agreste? -Había llamado la enfermera, observando a todos los presentes en la sala de espera del hospital.

Miradas tristes, ansiosas y llenas de preocupación se detuvieron de inmediato en una mujer de edad avanzada. Sus ojos azules, normalmente brillantes por la inteligencia y creatividad tras ellos, ahora parecían deslucidos, vidriosos por las lágrimas y cansados por la preocupación. El cabello antes negro, ahora completamente entrecano y corto, tal y como lo había usado desde que llegara a sus veintes. Era delgada, parecía frágil, se veía encorvada cuando se puso en pie, embutida en un traje sastre sencillo y cómodo que ella misma había diseñado y cosido un par de meses atrás, las manos apretadas contra su pecho, como si temiera que su corazón fuera a romperse de un momento a otro.

\- Soy yo -Respondió Marinette con un hilo de voz- ¿Cómo está mi esposo?

\- Pidió verla, debe apurarse, necesita despedirse mientras aún esté con vida.

Se tragó las lágrimas, aguantó las ganas de gritar y llorar, enderezándose y sacando fuerzas de algún lugar en lo profundo de su alma con cada paso que daba hacia la castaña que había salido a llamarla, guiándola hasta la habitación donde su compañero de toda una vida, había estad internado la última semana.

\- Procure mostrarse tranquila mientras hablan, si necesita algún tipo de ayuda o apoyo, solo apriete el botón que está junto a su cama.

\- Gracias -Murmuró la anciana justo antes de entrar en la habitación.

.

Había luz solar, cálida y amable entrando por el enorme ventanal junto a su cama, la temperatura era perfecta para su débil cuerpo, tenía suero conectado a uno de sus brazos, la piel arrugada y marchita, el cabello se le había vuelto quebradizo y sumamente delgado, peinarlo hacia atrás como había hecho su padre cuando vivía, le había ayudado mucho a ignorar aquella fragilidad cada vez más palpable meses atrás. Estaba muriendo. Si sentía miedo, no era del viaje que estaba a punto de iniciar, había tenido una buena vida, una mucho más interesante que la del resto, había sido amado y dado amor a su vez, había dejado su huella en el mundo y ahora, se sentía sumamente cansado. Era hora de partir.

Despedirse le había tomado tiempo, más del que esperaba, el hospital había sido una gran idea luego de haberse desmayado una semana atrás, ante el esfuerzo de acudir al notario por su propio pie para dejar constancia de que algunas de sus cosas pertenecían, justo ahora, a otras personas; amigos, familia y otras gentes que habían sido importantes para él y que seguirían en aquel mundo algunos años más. Estar en el hospital le había valido un último vistazo a hijos y nietos, todos suyos, todos presentes en diferentes días y diferentes horas. Algunos "sobrinos" también habían ido a hablar con él, agradeciendo los obsequios que él les había dejado, aún si no había una relación sanguínea ahí, era inevitable, de su generación solo quedaban dos personas, él y la mujer que lo había acompañado la mayor parte de ese viaje al cual llamamos vida..

\- Marinette -Susurró mientras le invitaba a entrar y luego a sentarse en la cama junto a él.

\- Adrien, ¿cómo estás? ¿necesitas alpuedo? digo, ¿querido? ¿yo...-

No pudo evitar reír, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía nerviosa, hablando tan rápido que era posible que mezclara una palabra con otra y una idea con otra en su prisa por comunicarle cuanto deseaba ayudarlo.

\- Dios, ¡eres tan hermosa, incluso cuando eres incapaz de articular correctamente!, ¿cómo tardé tanto en darme cuenta?

Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillantes ante el comentario.

Con calma, la tomó de la mano. Tenía poco tiempo, pero era suficiente para una última despedida. Sonrió cuando ella enredó sus dedos con los de él. Se deleitó al verla tranquilizarse y suspirar de forma soñadora cuando él le besó el dorso de la mano que tenía presa, no sabía si podría extrañarla realmente ahí donde iría, pero estaba seguro que odiaba la certeza de saber cuan sola iba a dejarla, cuanto le iba a extrañar ella a él... pero ella era fuerte, era la mujer más fuerte que conocía, estaba seguro de que, sin importar cuanto tiempo le tomara, ella podría salir adelante.

\- Gracias -Volvió a murmurar el anciano, sonriendo ampliamente y sin apartar su vista de aquel par de zafiros.

\- ¿Porqué? soy yo quien debería darte las gracias a ti, esta vida, tanta felicidad, nuestros niños.

\- También por eso, mi querida Marinette, por todo eso y por estar ahí, sin importar que tan mal estuviera todo a nuestro alrededor, sin importar cuanto deseara destruirlo todo, tú siempre estuviste ahí, mi luz, mi soporte.

\- Adrien, vas a hacer que me sonroje, no sé si tenga suficiente sangre en estas viejas venas.

\- ¡Oh, tonterías!

Cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos de ella delineando su mandíbula, suspirando como un gato a punto de ronronear ante aquella suave caricia. El reloj hacía tic tac, pronto sería solo una imagen del pasado, un personaje saliendo de la historia... otra vez.

\- ¿Quisieras hacer algo más por mi?

\- Lo que sea.

\- ¿Podrías acostarte a mi lado? empiezo a sentir mucho frío.

Una punzada de dolor pareció cruzar por los ojos de su esposa, desapareciendo casi tan rápido como había aparecido, mientras ella cambiaba su mueca de desconcierto por una sonrisa dulce y un poco falsa.

Pronto el cuerpo de su mujer había quedado junto al suyo, irradiándolo tanto calor como la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, tantos años atrás, sentados en el tren uno junto al otro... apenas unos niños.

Los segundos transcurrieron con lentitud, su vida pasando frente a sus ojos una vez más, los recuerdos tristes llevaban un tinte oscuro, entre gris y azul en el ojo de su mente; los felices no dejaban de brillar y brindarle tanto calor como el cuerpo a su lado, y eran tantos, una marea inmensa, una enorme ola que no dejaba de empaparlo y envolverlo, preparándolo para la nota final en aquella larga sinfonía que había sido su vida. Se sentía tan feliz, tan en paz con todo.

\- Es una lástima que no haya podido despedirme de él. -Murmuró Adrién, suspirando sobre la coronilla de suaves y tersos cabellos cortos bajo su mentón.

\- ¿De quién amor?

\- No importa, estoy seguro que tú le dirás.

\- ¿Decirle qué a quién?

Sonrió con malicia, una última travesura antes de irse, un último segundo de libertad absoluta.

\- Cuanto lo eché de menos los últimos años, cuanto espero que sea feliz, cuanto me habría gustado escuchar una de sus absurdas analogías de Camembert justo al final, justo al despedirme de todo, ¿le dirás cuan agradecido estuve de conocerlo, Mi Lady?

.

\- ¿Qué?

Sintió como los ojos se le habrían por completo, un poco más, y estaba segura que se le saldrían de las órbitas, se incorporó apenas lo justo para encararlo, llevando una de sus manos a su boca, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Adrién Agreste acababa de morir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes. El amor de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, su compañero de negocios, su esposo... y sus últimas palabras habían sido una dolorosa confesión al menos para ella, porque fue en ese momento, justo cuando él se adelantaba a un lugar que ella no podría alcanzar en varias décadas, que notaba que aquel hombre había sido, durante su adolescencia, su juventud y buena parte de su vida adulta, su compañero de batallas.

.

.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Si creen que este es el final, siento decepcionarlos, nos faltan dos capítulos y termino con la historia. ¿Qué les pareció?

Y bueno, por si alguien se pregunta porqué apenas me decidí a contribuir un poco con este fandom en particular, anoche vi el capítulo Cazadora de Kwamis, y cosa rara, me puse a leer los comentarios del fandom en distintos lugares, sí, esos acerca de que Adrién al fin parecía haber abierto los ojos y Marinette había llegado a cerrárselos de un Mousonazo xD, en fin, pensé ¿y si decide realmente seguir el consejo de Plagg y "hacer como si no pasara nada"? Él podría en algún punto notar que efectivamente, Marinette y Ladybug son la misma persona y aún así decidir hacer como que no lo sabe, luego enamorarse de Marinette y hacer hasta lo imposible por fingir que no sabe nada para poder mantenerse a su lado hasta el final... ok, yo y mis teorías extrañas, en todo caso, espero que hayan disfrutado con este primer capítulo, estaré posteando pronto el siguiente, solo no estoy segura que punto de vista tomar para el siguiente, ¿Marinette o Adrién?, ¿Ladybug o Chat Noir? se aceptan sugerencias.

SARABA


	2. El cuento del Gato Negro

**El Cuento del Gato Negro**

El cuerpo de Marinette recostado junto al suyo lo llenaba de calor, justo como la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, hacía toda una vida en un viaje escolar en tren. Sonrió levemente, no podía recordar a dónde los habían llevado o cómo había terminado junto a ella, solo el calor, la satisfacción de aquel peso recargado junto a él y una tranquilidad tal, que había estado a punto de caer profundamente dormido también.

Los segundos transcurrieron con lentitud, estaba en el hospital, estaba a punto de morir, y su vida no dejaba de pasar frente a sus ojos.

.

Tenía tan solo 13 años cuando su madre había desaparecido misteriosamente, dejándolo más solo de lo que nunca había estado, encerrado en la enorme mansión de su padre, saliendo únicamente a los sets de grabación donde ejercía su trabajo como modelo y al salón de esgrima, no se le permitía conversar con sus compañeros, ellos estaban ahí para que él obtuviera la experiencia necesaria para desarrollar elegancia, agilidad y fuerza, manteniendo su cuerpo en una condición inigualable además de la dieta que se le obligaba a seguir, sus padres siempre se habían preocupado de que estuviera en forma sin tener que sacrificar su salud como hacían otros modelos.

Meses después, su padre había accedido a dejarlo asistir a una escuela normal, incluso su tutor de mandarín lo estaría recibiendo en una escuela, en lugar de que los maestros asistieran a darle clases a su habitación; sin duda alguna, aquel paso había ayudado a que saliera del largo luto que había estado guardando, pero nada de eso, absolutamente nada le había ofrecido la sensación de libertad, autoconfianza y felicidad que le había brindado el inesperado regalo que había encontrado casi por accidente... el anillo del Gato Negro.

Plagg había sido el nombre de la extraña criatura que, desde ese momento, habría sido como una sombra combinado con un mejor amigo, siempre a su lado, siempre oculto, siempre dando rienda suelta a sus ideas más locas y a todos aquellos deseos reprimidos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Plagg era un espíritu libre, uno que había jugado con las cadenas que ataban a Adrien Agreste, doblándolas, rompiéndolas y dándoles un nuevo significado, él lo había salvado de ser un autómata completamente subyugado por su padre, le había dado la opción de hacer valer su sentido de justicia, el poder de hacer la diferencia, de hacer valer su vida por algo más que ser hermoso... ¡y cómo lo había disfrutado!

Aquel mismo día había perdido el corazón, no estaba solo en París, había otra persona excepcional, otra que había recibido el mismo regalo inesperado, una chica que se había sobrepuesto en pocos minutos a las dudas, la indecisión y el miedo, sacando a relucir un valor, un sentido de justicia, una gracia de movimientos y una mente afilada que lo habían dejado sin aliento... se había enamorado de Ladybug, la portadora de la creación.

Su cumpleaños número 14 pasó poco después, ahora tenía amigos, tenía más libertades, podía divertirse, pero también tenía nuevas responsabilidades, estaba profundamente enamorado y sufría como un loco.

Ladybug y él hacían un excelente equipo, casi no tenían que intercambiar palabras para rescatar a París a diario, apenas un gesto o dos, un intercambio de miradas, un mal juego de palabras que intentaban sacar una sonrisa a la orgullosa y valiente joven a su lado, y los planes del villano en turno se venían abajo como un castillo de arena sucumbiendo ante la imparable fuerza de las mareas. La adrenalina, el sentido de realización y el fantástico trabajo en equipo de ambos a veces lo dejaba completamente embriagado, al grado de que ella tenía que llamarlo de vuelta a la realidad para que él pudiera permanecer alerta. ¡Cómo la amaba!

Pero el tiempo pasaba y ninguno sabía nada del otro, nada demasiado íntimo que les diera una idea de quien se ocultaba detrás de la máscara del otro. Ella había sido muy insistente en eso, sus identidades eran la cosa más sagrada ahora, lo más valioso que tenían, porque detrás de las máscaras y los super poderes no se ocultaban un chico de instituto o una chica valiente, se escondían sueños, se escondían familias y gente inocente... y aún así, a pesar de conocerla sin conocerla realmente, había caído tan profundamente enamorado de aquella valiente catarina...

Lo único que sabía es que ella estaba enamorada de un civil... lo envidiaba, lo envidiaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, él daría lo que fuera por ser el dueño del corazón de Ladybug, y jamás la haría esperar, porqué él lo sabía, ella amaba a la distancia como él la amaba a ella, tal vez de un modo incluso más solitario porque todo parecía indicar que ella, su valiente mariquita, no había podido confesarse, ella amaba a la distancia a algún idiota incapaz de ver el maravilloso ser humano al que le había entregado el corazón.

¡Cuan joven e inocente había sido!

Con el pasar del tiempo, las dudas y la desesperación lo habían hecho su presa en mas de una ocasión, siempre se sentía arrepentido y completamente estúpido después de cada exabrupto, confiaba en ella, la amaba, tenía la esperanza de que ella lo amaría de vuelta y el hecho de que ella siguiera mirando a alguien más en lugar de a él, a veces lo enfermaba, él podría darle el mundo entero si ella se lo pidiera, se cambiaría de bando sin pensarlo si ella se lo pidiera, incluso se quitaría la vida si con eso la mantenía feliz y a salvo... de hecho, parecía ser que lo había demostrado algunas veces... y ella seguía sin verlo de la misma forma... pero él era joven, impaciente... y completamente estúpido.

Por supuesto, ante su impaciencia y los consejos de Plagg y Kagami, Adrien había comenzado a ver otras cosas.

¿Quién era Ladybug?

Afortunadamente no era su amiga Chloe, eso había sido un alivio. Quería a Chloe, ¡en verdad la quería! pero estaba seguro que era el mismo cariño que habría sentido por un hermano o hermana menor de haber tenido alguno, la veía con sus virtudes (que los demás parecían no poder ver) y sus defectos (los cuales se habían vuelto cada vez más visibles al estar en la misma escuela que ella), pero no era el tipo de amor romántico que ella deseaba... no, definitivamente no era el mismo sentimiento que tenía para su amada Lady.

Kagami le había recomendado cambiar de blanco, quizás, con algo de suerte, podría enamorarse de la persona oculta bajo la máscara de su compañera de aventuras y batallas.

Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y su paciencia, al ser tan joven, se venía abajo poco a poco.

Él siempre estaría ahí para apoyar a Ladybug, pero estaba harto de amarla y ser rechazado una y otra vez.

En algún punto durante toda aquella confusión sentimental, Marinette, su mejor amiga de la escuela, había comenzado a volverse alguien un poco más especial, le preocupaba que ella pudiera hablar normalmente con todos, menos con él, le preocupaba que ella siguiera guardándole algún tipo de rencor por el malentendido de la broma que Chloe le había jugado a Marinette el primer día que él había entrado a la escuela... pero no era eso lo que sucedía.

Se había sorprendido cuando ella casi lo besa en el Museo de Cera, pero ella había alegado que solo le estaba jugando una broma, que siempre supo que era él... no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero había decidido darle el beneficio de la duda.

Ella se había esforzado innumerables veces por ayudarlo en lo que fuera... ayudarlo a escapar de su guardaespaldas, ayudarlo a mantenerse al día en la escuela, vamos, ¡incluso le había llegado a advertir de las malas intenciones de algunas compañeras como si él fuera incapaz de verlas!... y en lugar de sentirse ofendido, se había sentido halagado, era un sentimiento cálido en su pecho saber que había alguien, además de Natalie y su padre, que se preocupara tanto por él.

Y poco a poco había comenzado a notar las similitudes.

Kagami tenía algunas de las virtudes que le llamaban la atención de Ladybug, era valiente y decidida, sus movimientos eran fluidos y elegantes, no dudaba en actuar para hacer lo correcto cuando se lo permitían, su cabello negro y sus ojos azules eran hermosos... pero no era su Lady, verla convertida en la portadora del dragón se lo había confirmado.

Marinette, por otro lado, aunque era torpe y tuviera dificultades para hablar con él, era realmente hermosa. Igual que Kagami y Ladybug, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, a diferencia de Kagami y más en sincronía con su Lady, tenía una sonrisa fácil y tranquilizadora, increíblemente confiada cuando estaba trabajando afanosamente en su cuaderno de bocetos, era creativa y tenía un sentido de justicia tan fuerte como el de su compañera de batallas, y se había sentido increíblemente tranquilo cuando la tuvo durmiendo a su lado, por entonces deseaba que ella fuera la persona bajo la máscara.

Después la había visto transformada en la portadora del ratón. Alegre, confiada, creativa, capaz... y patosa justo al final... ¡que extraño que al verlas juntas tuvieran exactamente la misma apariencia! misma estatura, mismo cabello, mismos ojos, misma cara, mismo cuerpo, ¡MISMO TODO!

Le había dado vueltas en su cabeza por algunos días sin decirle nada a Plagg, tal y como su compañero había decretado, lo mejor era hacer como que no sabía nada, si descubría la verdad y se lo hacía saber, tendría que renunciar al prodigio de la destrucción... no podía dejarla luchar sola, aún si se hacía de todo un ejército de portadores, simplemente no podía dejarla, sabiendo que juntos podían hacer más...

¿Y si su Lady y Marinette eran la misma persona? ¿Si se las había ingeniado como Multimouse para hacer una doble de si misma? Porque él había notado la cantidad de ratoncillas correteando por París mientras la cazadora de kwamis los perseguían, y había notado que cada una portaba un prodigio extra, diadema, lentes, pulcera, incluso el collar del zorro, y Ladybug realmente parecía conocer a todos los kwamis, sus nombres y habilidades, ¿de que otra forma podía seleccionar al portador ideal de no ser así? y cada portador había resultado ser alguien de su escuela o alguien que Marinette conocía, como en el caso de Kagami...

¿Qué era lo que sentía Marinette por él entonces?

En realidad no lo tenía claro, ¿era amistad? ¿pena? ¿lástima? ¿amor fraterno?... ¿amor romántico?

Sin poder evitarlo había comenzado a observarla con más atención, a pesar de ser una gran amiga, confiable y cercana, Marinette era un verdadero misterio.

Era valiente, definitivamente no dudaba en salir a auxiliar a sus amigos o a las personas que necesitaban ayuda y plantarle cara a la adversidad... y sin embargo, apenas aparecía un akuma, ella desaparecía... y nunca había sido akumatizada.

Su letra y la de Ladybug eran tan similares... increíblemente parecidas.

Su aroma a vainilla y canela, no lo había notado antes, pero era el mismo aroma que desprendía Ladybug, lo embriagaba cuando se sentaban juntos luego de hacer sus rondas nocturnas, cuando por alguna razón ambos debían volar uno junto al otro por el impulso de un yoyo o un bastón, cuando se sentaban un par de segundos a compartir el silencio y el paisaje nocturno de París ... y hasta que se había comenzado a fijar en Marinette había notado que olían casi exactamente igual.

Casi, su Lady olía a magia, no estaba seguro de como explicar el aroma, como Chat Noir su sentido del olfato se agudizaba bastante, así que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, con la sospecha en la mente, había comparado los aromas de ambas y la diferencia siempre era algo que no se podía explicar... Ladybug olía a magia, pero eso podía deberse a Tikki, la kwami moteada que se escondía en los aretes de Ladybug, la que había conocido cuando se vio obligado a portar el prodigio de la creación.

Él era demasiado joven para tener la suficiente paciencia, así que había decidido hacer algo arriesgado. ¡Le gustaban ambas! Kagami y Marinette.

Sabía que él le gustaba a Kagami, ella era una apuesta segura en cuanto a una retribución sentimental, no era Ladybug, pero podría ayudarlo a apartar su corazón no deseado y centrarse en combatir sin tener el corazón pisoteado constantemente.

Marinette era una gran amiga, no estaba seguro de que tipo de sentimiento albergaba ella por él y era muy posible que ella fuera su amada Ladybug... decidió entonces arriesgarse a averiguar lo que ella sentía, aprovechando la fiesta de aniversario de los Bourgeois, y sabiendo que Kagami y Marinette eran amigas, llevó a cabo su plan... escabullirse con ambas fuera de la aburridísima fiesta.

Había sido divertido, increíblemente divertido, y había dejado que Marinette decidiera una serie de cosas durante toda su escapada con la intención de definir que sentía ella por él.

No parecía celosa de Kagami y en un par de ocasiones se había ofrecido a dejarlos solos, él se había negado, deseaba gustarle, ¡realmente lo deseaba! pero no podía arriesgarse a perder su amistad.

Cuando él y Kagami se habían quedado solos y habían estado a punto de besarse, él se había negado. Kagami le gustaba, pero no lo suficiente, aún tenía la esperanza de gustarle a Marinette... solo que, después de su enfrentamiento contra Mangeamour y Chloe, su querida Marinette lo había vuelto a lanzar hacia los brazos de Kagami, quedándose ella misma con Luka... le agradaba Luka... ¿estaría Marinette enamorada de él?

Tristemente, con toda la impaciencia que su juventud implicaba, se había decantado por el premio de consolación... y se había odiado por denominarla de ese modo. Kagami era una buena chica, sus sentimientos por él eran sinceros, y él la había denominado "premio de consolación", "segunda opción", "plato de segunda mesa" y otras cosas más.

Había soportado las burlas de Plagg por algunos días, estaba seguro de que había notado algunas insinuaciones de que había tomado una decisión absurda y estúpida al elegir a la joven esgrimista, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer si no le gustaba a Marinette?

El tiempo pasó, batallas, salidas, alguno que otro beso mientras se esforzaba por olvidar a una y amar a otra sin mucho éxito.

Con cada día que había pasado, con cada batalla, con cada clase, con cada intercambio verbal, con cada respiración y cada ojeada indiscreta, se había convencido más y más de que Marinette, su amiga, su compañera, y Ladybug, eran de hecho la misma persona. No dijo nada, pero eso podría explicar la acidez que ocultaban las burlas y los comentarios de Plagg con respecto a Kagami y la relación que llevaban ahora.

Por supuesto, aquella relación no duró mucho.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara, cuanto intentara volver la mirada hacía otro lado, Ladybug, Marinette, era tan brillante que no podía evitar sentirse atraído como un insecto a la luz de una lámpara.

Rompió con Kagami. Por suerte, la chica era lo suficientemente civilizada como para aceptar seguir siendo amigos, aún si él la había lastimado en el proceso.

Después de eso, el _collegé_ había llegado a su fin, junto con su primer noviazgo, la era oscura de Hawk Moth y su vida como la había conocido.

Su padre había ido a dar a prisión, su madre se había recuperado, la historia de como ambos habían encontrado los prodigios perdidos en lo alto de las montañas, como los habían utilizado, cómo el de su madre había sido dañado y las consecuencias de su uso, habían pasado a formar parte de su conocimiento sobre su propia familia.

Había sido un trago excesivamente amargo y difícil, había querido gritar y maldecir y destruirlo todo con el cataclismo y... y llorar, y dormir hasta que el dolor desapareciera, hasta que la confusión y la furia y el dolor se fueran. Apreciaba mucho que su madre hubiera vuelto, atesoraba cada segundo que pasaba con ella, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada abrazo y cada beso prodigado por su madre, pero todos eran recordatorios de lo que su padre había hecho y el lugar donde ahora se encontraba.

¿Cuantas noches había pasado poniéndose en el lugar de su padre? Y se odiaba profundamente al darse cuenta, cada vez, que él haría exactamente lo mismo que su padre si su amada Ladybug llegar a sufrir el mismo destino que había sufrido su madre... su querida Marinette encerrada en un coma profundo, en aquella cápsula criogénica que la mantuviera congelada en el tiempo hasta que él pudiera encontrar una forma de salvarla... él también habría manipulado y destruido y reclamado vidas preciosas por el bienestar de una sola sin siquiera pestañear...

\- ¡Vamos chico! deja de atormentarte con eso, es como tragar un queso añejo y echado a perder, lleno de gusanos y moho... ¡es simplemente insano!

\- Pero Plagg, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡YO PODRÍA SER EL PRÓXIMO HAWK MOTH!

\- Lo sé.

Había querido golpear y aplastar al pequeño kwami negro en aquella ocasión, había querido hacerlo tragarse sus palabras y pedirle perdón, necesitaba un consuelo, no un verdugo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que... lo sé.

La mirada de Plagg ya no era burlona o desinteresada, una de las raras ocasiones en que su kwami se ponía serio y su mirada denotaba la cantidad de siglos que llevaba viviendo en aquel mundo.

\- ¿Te has preguntado porqué eres el portador el Prodigio de la Destrucción en algún momento? ¿Realmente sabes lo que significa ser MI portador?

Se quedó callado por un par de segundos, observando a su kwami, notando cuan serio y furioso y objetivo estaba siendo aquella especie de duende burlón y despreocupado.

\- ¿Qué debo apoyar... a Ladybug?

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!... ¡Por el Camemebert! a veces olvido que no eres más que un chiquillo mimado Adrien, ¡NO! Solo alguien capaz de destruirlo todo sin sentir culpa puede ser mi portador, alguien tan feroz y tan peligroso, que pueda ir por el camino oscuro de la vida sin mirar atrás, tú eres responsable, y respetuoso, y tienes un gran sentido de lo que es justo... como todo buen niño, pero en tu interior hay una impaciencia y un hambre de destruir que mantienes a raya, una que es capaz de ir a la par con la mía, ¿sabes porqué nuestro poder es el cataclismo? porque eso somos tú y yo, un cataclismo oscuro, una tormenta inmensa, la furia de la naturaleza y el tiempo combinados en apenas una fracción de segundos, ¡tú y yo somos los destructores del mundo!

\- ¿Los destructores... del mundo?

\- Y solo la destrucción puede mantenerse en equilibrio con la creación... alejados por nuestra naturaleza, atraídos por la contrariedad, puede que acabes emparejándote con Ladybug en algún punto, o que sus caminos bajo las máscaras se separen hasta que se vuelvan un par de extraños.

\- ¿No hay una tercera opción? -Había preguntado el rubio quinceañero con la angustia golpeándole el estómago y mareándolo de manera irreversible.

\- No -Respondió con absoluta certeza la pequeña criatura negra que se había vuelto su sombra... con la certeza de alguien que ha visto ambos caminos desarrollándose ante sus ojos cientos, tal vez miles de veces... ¿cuantas mariquitas y gatos negros habían hecho equipo en la antigüedad? ¿cuantos habían terminado uniéndose a la persona bajo la máscara y cuantos se habían vuelto completos extraños a lo largo del tiempo?

\- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que ella y yo terminemos juntos? -Había preguntado Adrien con el corazón colgando de un hilo, aterrado de la respuesta y del brillo sádico y malicioso en los ojos del kwami al formular su pregunta.

\- Déjame pensar... yo diría que... un 20% chico... por lo general, la misma naturaleza de la creación y la destrucción se asegura de que las personas bajo la máscara se alejen hasta volverse completos extraños y sigan con sus vidas como si nada, de ese modo, cuando dejan de ser portadores, no hay nada que los ate a su pasado... o a nosotros, los kwamis.

Aquella confesión casi lo hace caer en la locura. Casi.

Marinette y él habían entrado al mismo _lycée _aquel año, y ella parecía haberse tragado lo que fuera que la hiciera tartamudear cada vez que hablaba con él. De pronto ya no había nerviosismo mientras ella andaba a su alrededor.

Si, mientras él había estado con Kagami, ella parecía haberse hecho más cercana a Luka... de hecho, se atrevería a decir que habían seguido siendo cercanos, aunque de un modo distinto al que había temido en un principio... y esa cercanía se había ido disolviendo poco a poco a causa de la atención que él atraía ahora.

Tenían dieciseis años, seguían siendo unos niños, él en particular estaba siendo constantemente acosado por sus hormonas y su depresión. Si iban a una fiesta y él terminaba ebrio, era ella quien le quitaba las cervezas de la mano y lo sacaba a rastras de la fiesta, subiéndolo a un taxi, al auto que su madre tenía a disposición de Adrien o a la pequeña camioneta de reparto que los padres de Marinette le prestaban a la chica para salir con los amigos, y si, era ella quien se encargaba de sermonearlo sin descanso hasta dejarlo dentro de su casa, donde era su madre quien proseguía con los regaños.

Si tenían que hacer algún trabajo importante, ya fuera solos o en equipos, era ella quien se mantenía al pendiente del avance de él. ¿Cuantas veces había recibido llamadas de Marinette alrededor de las seis de la tarde para asegurarse de que estuviera haciendo sus deberes? la chica había llegado al extremo de obligarlo a leerle lo que llevara avanzado o a enviarle archivos de fotografía para verificar que avanzaba, y cuando él era incapaz de darle lo que quería, la joven no había dudado en presentarse a la puerta de su casa como si de un huracán se tratara...

Era ella quien se daba cuenta cuando él estaba más deprimido de lo usual e intentaba animarlo... o lo invitaba sutilmente a usarla como almohada para llorar, nunca lo juzgaba en estos casos.

Marinette había sido la primera en felicitarlo cuando comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, cuando comenzó a subir sus notas una vez más, fue ella quien lo alentó a experimentar diferentes actividades cuando él comentó sobre sus dudas acerca de seguir en el mundo del modelaje, era bueno en ello, le encantaba modelar junto a su madre... pero no lo disfrutaba. Ella le había confesado que le gustaba la repostería, era buena en ello y seguramente sería increíble heredar la panadería de sus padres, pero eso no era lo que la apasionaba y sus padres la habían apoyado desde el momento en que ella les hizo saber a que quería dedicar el resto de su vida... esa noche habló con su madre.

Una nueva villana había ocupado sus tarde noches del liceo, Chat Noir y Ladybug habían seguido siendo un equipo y esa era su principal cuerda de salvación, sin otro interés romántico a parte de Marinette, los coqueteos hacia su Lady habían continuado, era inevitable, sus hormonas se volvían incontrolables tan solo de ver cada curva expuesta por el traje de super heroina, las mismas que Marinette había ido desarrollando al paso del tiempo, además, ambos se habían acostumbrado demasiado a este tipo de interacción, para ella se había vuelto una especie de juego que la mantenía relajada y le ayudaba a planear, para él era una forma de purgarse a sí mismo ante cada negativa.

Los días de universidad habían sido refrescantes. Estaba seguro de quien se ocultaba bajo la máscara y el día que ella se le había confesado, había sido el más feliz de toda su vida.

\- ¿Por qué esperaste tanto? -Pregunto Adrien en su primera salida como pareja oficial.

-¿Qué? ¿e, esperar? -Había soltado ella repentinamente nerviosa y confundida- ¿a qué te refieres Adrien?

\- ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirme lo que sentías?

Lo preguntó sonriendo, con un helado de Andrée en las manos y el Campo Marte bajo sus pies.

\- Tenía miedo de no gustarte a ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¿cómo podría no gustarme la chica más dulce, tierna y creativa del colegio? y además dueña de una panadería, ¿quien podría decirle que no a una DuPain Cheng?

Ella se había sonrojado, ligeramente confundida con su cuchara de helado en la boca, luego había fruncido el ceño para hacerse la ofendida.

\- ¿Sales conmigo por la panadería?

\- ¡Por su puesto! tengo todas las galletas que quiera gratis -Había bromeado él- incluso me obsequiaron el pan más dulce y sofisticado que tenían.

\- ¿En serio?

Estaba molesta, podía leerlo en su expresión, Marinette estaba sumamente molesta y él a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- Bueno, es casi un hecho, estoy seguro que tus padres me dejarían llevarte a casa en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué?

El enfado se había evaporado, ella parecía confundida y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Ven aquí para que te devore, delicioso bizcocho con aroma a vainilla y canela!

Ella se rió alegremente mientras él la besaba una y otra vez, dejando el helado en el olvido.

\- Así que -Dijo Marinette cuando los besos pararon- ¿soy el mejor pan?

\- Bueno, te apellidas DuPain, tus padres son panaderos, hueles a pan dulce y sabes, bueno...

Ella reía a carcajadas ahora, besándolo para que se callara de una buena vez... esa fue la primera ocasión en que se sintió tentado a develarle su identidad, quería que su Lady riera de sus ocurrencias como lo hacía Marinette, quería besarla cuando salvaran el día en lugar de chocar sus puños, quería que ella le coqueteara de regreso con el traje moteado encima... pero eso jamás podría ser.

Aquel periodo de su vida fue uno de los más emocionantes que hubiera vivido nunca. El inicio de una felicidad casi eterna.

Largas veladas de estudio que en algún punto empezaron a concluir con ellos dos compartiendo una cama y tiempo después intercambiando todo tipo de caricias y gemidos. Paseos y citas que a veces se veían interrumpidos por algún akuma, él se hacía el tonto, "poniéndola a salvo" para dejarla transformarse y jugar un rato al damiselo en apuros, otras la dejaba a ella ponerlo a él a resguardo para poder "rescatarla" y jugar a protegerla sólo para sacarla de quicio un rato y verla molestarse, en alguna ocasión había amenazado con besarla, transformado en Chat Noir, solo para verla enrojecer de pena y furia, aquella vez había descubierto exactamente cuanta fuerza les brindaban los prodigios, y cuanta resistencia también, Marinette le había dado una sonora cachetada al verse acorralada, él se habría burlado de buen grado y le habría confesado su identidad... pero sabía cual sería el precio y se detuvo, no deseaba verla luchar al lado de nadie más.

-¡Qué buen derechazo tienes, princesa! -Había soltado el gato en aquel momento, oculto con Marinette en un almacén- tal vez debería convencer a mi Lady de darte un prodigio de manera definitiva.

Ella había reído de manera nerviosa- ¿Un, un prodigio? -Había balbuceado la pelinegra completamente nerviosa, bajo su atenta mirada- pe, pero ella, ella dijo que yo, que no podía y, ¿yo una, una super heroina?

Se apiadó de ella, era divertido, pero podía escuchar al akumatizado haciendo de las suyas demasiado cerca, necesitaba a Ladybug- Tienes razón, princesa, te meterías en más problemas de los que podrías solucionar, y seguro que la portadora de la mariposa te descubriría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, justo igual que Hawk Moth.

-Si, así es... espera, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE...?

-Tranquila princesa, no le diré a nadie lo torpe que eres, lo prometo, ahora, si me disculpas, necesito ir a buscar a la mujer más hermosa, valiente, ágil y sexy que conozco.

-¿Sexy? -Había murmurado Marinette casi en shock, completamente sonrojada mientras él subía a una ventana para poder escapar, mirándola repentinamente con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-¡Oh si!, no le digas a nadie, pero parece que mi Lady está desarrollando sus curvas más de lo usual, me cuesta tanto trabajo no tener una erección cada vez que se contonea con ese traje tan ajustado... pero, basta de hablar, tengo que salvar París con ella; ¡hasta luego princesa!

Algunos minutos después, había notado como Ladybug intentaba, por todos los medios, cubrirse un poco frente a él, cohibida y más sonrojada de lo usual, le habían dado tantas ganas de reír y molestarla, que el akuma en turno casi lo mata por un descuido, aunque tenía que admitir que había valido la pena, cuando todo había terminado, y él le había preguntado por su timidez poco usual, ella lo había evadido refiriéndose a como había bajado la guardia y sido golpeado por el akumatizado, él ya no siguió con la discusión, era divertido pero no quería insistir demasiado, podría terminar descubriéndose.

Un poco más tarde, habían desenmascarado a Lila, su amiga italiana, la cual había robado el prodigio de su padre años atrás sin que ellos lo notaran.

Los héroes de París habían desaparecido por un par de semanas después de aquello, era un acuerdo mutuo, después de todo, Ladybug se había vuelto la guardiana de los prodigios desde un poco antes de que cumplieran los quince años, y al parecer, deseaba descansar un tiempo de defender París. Luego del arresto de Lila, habían acordado ir a dar aviso a la estación de policía de que desaparecerían de la escena por un tiempo, para que no estuvieran esperanzados a que ellos salvarían las calles de la ciudad por un tiempo.

Marinette se había cortado el cabello, él casi había enloquecido al verla con ese corte, se veía más madura y confiada ahora, más sofisticada y le encantaba, recordaba bien haber llamado a la panadería para preguntarle al padre de Marinette si había problema en que la llevara a bailar toda la noche, ante la respuesta afirmativa, Adrien la había llevado a lucir su nuevo corte con sus viejos amigos a un antro, sacándola temprano para hacer otro tipo de baile con ella en privado hasta el amanecer, él era joven e impaciente y su cuerpo desbordaba energía, poco había podido hacer y ella no había puesto ningún tipo de protesta.

Poco antes de que el plazo vacacional terminara, ambos habían concluido con sus grados, y Adrien, tan impaciente como era, le había pedido matrimonio a Marinette durante la fiesta de graduación, ella había aceptado, nerviosa al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo todavía, haciéndole toda clase de preguntas sobre cómo iban a lograr sobrevivir económicamente, y él le confesó que su padre le había dejado un fideicomiso, el cual pensaba utilizar en lo que cada uno conseguía un empleo, además, la madre de Adrien había tenido algunos problemas para que la marca Agreste siguiera vigente.

Marinette comenzó a trabajar en la casa de modas de los Agreste bajo la supervisión de Emily. Adrien había hablado con su madre, le había mostrado algunos diseños viejos de su prometida y luego había convencido a Mrinette de hablar con ella sobre sus propios planes a futuro, trabajar en la casa de modas serviría principalmente para que ella pudiera aprender y obtener la experiencia necesaria para llevar su propia casa de modas, y Emily la aceptó, no solo por el talento de la joven, también por el afecto que sentía hacia ella y la buena relación que habían cultivado a lo largo de los años ante la preocupación que ambas habían demostrado por el bienestar de Adrien años atrás.

Ambos se casaron pronto, habían salido de viaje fuera de Europa por algunos días en su Luna de Miel, cinco días en un paraíso tropical, alejados de todo y concentrados solo en descansar, divertirse y recorrer el lugar.

A su regreso, pocos días después, se habían vuelto a encontrar sobre la Torre Eiffel con los trajes puestos, listos para patrullar la ciudad.

-Mi Lady, es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Digo lo mismo gatito, es bueno regresar a patrullar las calles.

-¿Y ese corte de cabello?

La heroina se había sonrojado, luego se había puesto nerviosa un momento, antes de enfrentarlo de nuevo -¿Me queda bien? pensé que era hora de hacer un par de cambios, no pensé que se verían reflejados con la transformación.

-Te ves mejor que antes Bugaboo, de repente pareces menos una chiquilla, ¿cuantos años habíamos quedado que tenías? ¿2000? -Bromeó Chat Noir, acercándose poco a poco a la catarina hasta arrinconarla contra la estructura.

-Si, claro, tengo 2000 años, ¿recuerdas? ¿el Antiguo Egipto?

-Bueno, en ese caso, yo debo tener unos 2000 años también, ¿no? y dado que somos bastante mayorcitos... -La había visto con una mirada cargada de deseo, no había podido evitarlo, el traje había cambiado levemente, igual que el suyo, aunque en Ladybug era todavía más evidente a causa del patrón rojo y negro- me pregunto si podríamos quitarnos los trajes sin deshacer la transformación.

La había visto sonrojarse, él se había acercado lo suficiente para oler su aliento cálido, deteniéndose para observar la reacción de su esposa, escondida detrás de aquella máscara y detrás de aquella identidad, para su sorpresa, Ladybug le había sonreído de forma seductora, recorriéndole el pecho con ambas manos de una forma bastante juguetona... empujándolo con fuerza apenas alcanzar sus hombros y borrando su sonrisa de sus labios.

-Lo lamento mucho Chat, pero creo que no vamos a averiguar si podemos quitarnos los trajes ni esta noche ni ninguna otra.

-Sólo bromeaba -Se defendió él con una sonrisa enorme, amando y odiando la reacción de Ladybug al mismo tiempo- acabo de casarme -Confesó él sin poder evitarlo.

-¿QUÉ?

Parecía haberla tomado por sorpresa, él se levantó del sitio donde había caído, acercándose de nuevo, pero manteniendo una distancia mínima entre ambos.

-Me casé hace poco, mi Lady, encontré a una civil que tiene cualidades similares a las tuyas, sé que no eres tú, y la amo como civil, a ti te amo con esta máscara y a decir verdad, te extrañé tanto, que no pude evitar hacerte una pequeña broma.

-¿Estás... cuando pasó esto exactamente?

-Shhh, mi Lady, no puedo darte esa información, podría haberme casado hace un par de días o hace un par de meses, pero no puedo decírtelo, ni siquiera puedo decirte como se llama mi esposa, ¿recuerdas? entre menos sepamos de nosotros...

-Si, si, lo recuerdo, solo... no esperaba que...

-Tenía que seguir adelante, además, se siente bien ser correspondido, aunque, como dije, no te preocupes, seguiré combatiendo a tu lado y seguiré protegiéndote hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda hacerlo más, sigues siendo mi primer amor, ya no eres la única, pero sigues siendo importante para mi, Bugaboo.

-Yo... gracias Chat... felicidades por haberte casado.

La sintió abrazarlo, y le devolvió el abrazo, la notó levemente triste y también algo contenta, estaba esperando a que ella le confesara que se había casado también, pero la confesión simplemente no llegó. El abrazo se rompió, ella hizo una broma y lo retó para vigilar la ciudad con rapidez, luego se despidieron y se separaron, él se las ingenió para llegar primero a casa y acostarse antes de que ella llegara. Esa noche, Marinette lo abrazó con fuerza al acostarse a dormir, esa noche descubrió que ella estaba enamorada de Chat Noir, pero que lo había escogido a él, Adrien Agreste para hacerlo feliz, sin darse cuenta de que ambos era, de hecho, la misma persona.

El tiempo pasaba y ambos seguían con sus vidas de civiles durante el día, portando sus trajes para salvar el día cuando sucedía alguna catástrofe o había algún intento de violencia demasiado vistoso afuera.

Un nuevo villano apareció, Ladybug no entendía de donde había salido otro portador malvado cuando ella ya había recuperado y guardado todos los prodigios, poco después la había acompañado al templo de los prodigios, alguien se había infiltrado y conseguido uno de los prodigios que guardaban ahí.

Marinette se había embarazado por primera vez, como Adrien había estado loco de felicidad, completamente orgulloso y fascinado, su madre y sus suegros se habían mostrado ilusionados y felices también, su padre lo había felicitado secamente en la prisión, hacía tiempo que habían hecho las pases, que Adrien había perdonado a su padre y se había perdonado a sí mismo, hacía tiempo que lo visitaba regularmente para avisarle de lo que sucedía en su vida, sabía que su madre también lo visitaba de vez en cuando, nunca iban juntos.

La primera vez que patrullaron las calles desde que ella se hubiera embarazado, él no supo como actuar, se había mostrado inusualmente nervioso y sobreprotector, no era su culpa, amaba luchar al lado de su esposa, pero odiaba no poder decirle que sabía quien era y especialmente, que sabía que estaba embarazada y que no debería estar arriesgando a su bebé como si fuera una adolescente... lo había hecho rabiar no poder confesarle aquello a Ladybug, durante aquellos nueve infernales meses no había sabido bien que hacer, cómo actuar con la misma normalidad con la que actuaba ella.

Se había preocupado sobremanera a la mitad del segundo trimestre, estaba seguro de que había notado un abultamiento bastante notorio en Marinette la noche anterior y aquel día en particular, Ladybug se veía como siempre, con su vientre plano y su cuerpo fuerte y jovial, ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABA SU BEBÉ? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HABÍA HECHO ESA ENDEMONIADA KWAMI A SU PRECIOSO BEBÉ?

Por supuesto, se había terminado desquitando con el villano en turno y con el pobre de Plagg, el cual no entendía exactamente que tenía tan molesto a Adrien porque, el orgulloso futuro padre no había podido decirle a ese insufrible come queso que estaba loco de preocupación por no ver en donde habían ocultado a su bebé. En definitiva, aquel primer embarazo había sido el momento más duro y emocional de toda su existencia, Adrien no descansaba bien por la preocupación, sufría de pesadillas casi cada noche, pensando en todos los escenarios en que algo salía mal y su bebé salía pagando con su propia vida, su angustia se había agudizado en cuanto se enteraron de que tendrían una niña, ¿CÓMO PODÍA MARINETTE SALIR A COMBATIR EL CRIMEN LLEVANDO UNA PRECIOSA NENITA EN SU VIENTRE? ¿ACASO ESTABA MAL DE LA CABEZA?

-¿Se puede saber que tienes ahora, chico? -Le había preguntado Plagg luego de una misión a medio día, después de que él, Ladybud y algunos otros portadores salvaran el día- parece como si alguien te hubiera robado tu queso favorito frente a tus narices.

-Yo, lo siento Plagg, es que con Marinette embarazada y... Ladybug podría ser cualquiera, ¿verdad?

-Si, así es, podría ser cualquiera, pensé que tu esposa te había sacado esa loca obsesión por Ladybug hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo hizo, pero, bueno, yo -Pensó, pensó y pensó, le dio mil vueltas antes de preguntar lo que deseaba sin descubrirle a Plagg lo que había descubierto tiempo atrás- sabes que Marinette fue la portadora del ratón hace años, ¿recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo, tan torpe que hasta tú te diste cuenta de quien era.

-Pero Marinette está embarazada y, bueno, si ella fue una portadora antes, ¿qué pasaría si Ladybug le diera un prodigio ahora? ¿o si Ladybug se embarazara en algún momento? ¿podría alguna de ellas seguir... seguir luchando? ¿no le pasaría nada al bebé?

Plagg lo había visto con una mirada sospechosa, pero no dijo absolutamente nada sobre lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando por la cabeza, en lugar de eso, simplemente le lanzó una sonrisa ladina.

-Alguien se dio cuenta de que Ladybug puede tener su propia vida amorosa cuando no está luchando contra el mal, ¿eh?

-¡PLAGG!

-¡Eres un pillín, Adrien! ¿quien lo hubiera pensado?, pero, no, ya ha habido portadoras combatiendo aún estando esperando crías, la magia los mantiene ocultos dentro del cuerpo de sus madres y los protege, la única forma de que una portadora embarazada pusiera en riesgo a su bebé, sería que ALGUIEN, cualquier persona, supiera su identidad, o bien, que la portadora muriera durante una batalla, en ese caso, la magia no podría salvar al bebé, pero no hay nada que temer, porque tu esposa no ha sido escogida por Ladybug para ser una portadora, ¿cierto?

-Si, si, tienes razón -Asintió el joven veinteañero con un sonoro suspiro- y, hem, por curiosidad, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que una portadora embarazada entre en labor? ¿es posible que tengan a sus bebés aún transformadas?

-Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas extrañas Adrien.

-Si, si, lo sé, pero estoy preocupado por Marinette, estoy angustiado todo el tiempo por su seguridad, he estado teniendo pesadillas por la noche, lo sabes.

-Mhm... bueno, no hay problema por eso, el cuerpo de una portadora transformado no puede "entrar en labor de parto", pero, si el bebé decide que quiere nacer a media batalla, seguramente hará que su madre rompa aguas en cuanto la transformación se termine, así que no hay peligro de que Ladybug tenga crías en medio de un combate, o que tu preciosa esposa sea elegida y de a luz a media batalla.

-¿En verdad? -Había sentido que un enorme peso había caído de sus hombros en ese momento, la magia parecía realmente conveniente justo ahora- te agradezco mucho amigo, tal vez deba leer algunos de esos libros que está leyendo Marinette, me estoy volviendo paranóico conforme la fecha se acerca.

-Lo sé, la paranóica debería ser tu esposa, no tú, lee lo que quieras ¡y luego come algo de camembert! estoy seguro de que eso aplacará tus nervios de padre primerizo.

Adrien rio en aquella ocasión, agradecido de tener un amigo tan leal y que pudiera despejarle sus dudas sin hacerle más preguntas, estaba seguro que mientras él no dijera ni una palabra, su amigo tampoco diría nada, aún si se había dado cuenta de lo que él mismo había descubierto.

Los años siguieron pasando, Marinette tenía su propia casa de modas, haciendo de vez en cuando algunos diseños para la firma Agreste, él había puesto también un negocio propio en algo que le apasionaba de verdad, además tenían una casa propia, tres maravillosos niños y un hamster regordete que hacía reír a toda su familia cada vez que tenía alguna ocurrencia el animalillo aquel, en cuanto a su vida de super héroe, por fortuna se las había ingeniado para poner a sus pequeños a salvo cada vez que él y su mujer tenían que salir por alguna ventana para salvar a la ciudad.

Con el tiempo, su padre había sido liberado de prisión y ellos habían derrotado y descubierto al portador maligno que había amenazado con destruir su ciudad por tanto tiempo. Sus hijos habían seguido creciendo, sus padres habían vuelto a vivir juntos y finalmente había llegado el día en que sus aventuras como el gato negro habían llegado a su fin.

Tenían medio siglo ahora, habían combatido el crímen y villanos que habían sido portadores la mayor parte de sus vidas, en realidad, luego de tantos años de paz, el inevitable día había llegado.

Se habían reunido en la Torre Eiffel como tantas otras noches, él se había mirado justo antes de llegar, reflejado en uno de los altos edificios nuevos, recubiertos de vidrio de espejo para rescatar energía solar y convertirla en electricidad. Como civil, su cuerpo se había ido deformando un poco, si, él se había mantenido en forma al mantener una rutina de ejercicios corriendo y haciendo algunas otras cosas todos los días, sin embargo, el traje del Gato Negro hacía parecer que en realidad viviera dentro de un gimnasio, su cabello se veía tan rubio como el primer día que había portado el traje, como si las canas que habían comenzado a pintar su cabeza no existieran. Cuando su Lady llegó a su lado aquella noche, él la miró, comparándola con Marinette por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya no era tan joven e impaciente a decir verdad, y ahora podía notar a la perfección que era como si su Lady se hubiera congelado en el tiempo, veinte años atrás, sin mostrar arrugas en el rostro, la flacidez en sus brazos o el ligero estiramiento ventral que le habían dejado tres embarazos, incluso las pocas canas que Marinette lucía con tanto orgullo era invisibles con el traje de la mariquita, ¡cuan maravillosa era la magia!

-Hola Chat.

-Mi Lady, un placer verla en esta espléndida noche de otoño.

La notaba ligeramente decaída, más seria de lo usual.

-Vayamos a patrullar, nos veremos aquí en una hora si no encontramos nada.

-¡De acuerdo!

Patrullaron, se volvieron a juntar en la torre, charlaron un rato, hicieron un breve recuento de sus aventuras juntos, luego un silencio mortal cayó entre ambos por varios minutos, conforme observaban las hojas cayendo de los árboles cercanos, completamente secas y marchitas.

-Hablé con Bunixx ayer -Soltó Ladybug con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- ella insiste en que debemos dejar de hacer esto por el momento.

-¿Bunixx? ¿cuando fue a verte?

-Ayer por la noche, justo después que terminamos el patrullaje -Confesó ella, él no pudo evitar recordar que Marinette había llegado bastante más tarde de lo que él había esperado, eso era lo que lo había llevado a sospechar acerca de lo que pasaría aquella noche en particular.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Al parecer, no habrá más amenzas por mucho tiempo, no es necesario que sigamos patrullando tú y yo, de hecho, es posible que los demás tampoco sean necesarios por... muchos años.

-Mhhhh... así que, ¿hoy es cuando te entrego mi prodigio?

-Si... pero, te lo devolveré si llego a...

-No, no lo harás, no sabes quien soy, y además, Bunixx te dijo que soy demasiado viejo para seguir con esto, ¿cierto?

Ella simplemente asintió, completamente avergonzada, robándole una pequeña sonrisa en el proceso.

-La próxima vez que aparezca un villano con magia, buscarás a un portador joven y lo suficientemente apto, estoy seguro, pero, ¿qué pasará contigo y con Tikki mi Lady?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, gatito?

Suspiró, a decir verdad, por mucho que disfrutaba de aquella doble vida, empezaba a ser cada día más pesado pasar de una a la otra sin soltar toda la sopa.

-Eres la guardiana de los prodigios, estoy seguro de que seguirás teniendo alguno encima para estar en contacto con todos los prodigios de la caja, pero, ¿será Tikki? ¿qué pasará exactamente cuando aparezca un nuevo villano y busques un nuevo portador para Plagg? sé que no seré yo, la pregunta es, ¿buscarás a una nueva Ladybug?

Ella no le respondió, su mirada se había ensombrecido, sus hombros se habían tensado, su espalda se había encogido ligeramente, y él, por una vez había perdido todo rastro de control, envolviéndola en sus brazos y besándola en los labios, sosteniendo el rostro de su Lady, sintiendo donde empezaba el traje y donde empezaba la piel a través de sus garras, ¡cuan maravillosa era la magia!

-¿Chat? -Había dicho ella en cuanto el beso se rompió- no te lo había dicho antes, pero hace tiempo que estoy...

-Shhh, yo también lo estoy, pero esta es la última vez que nos vemos, a partir de mañana podríamos toparnos en cualquier parte de la ciudad sin estos trajes, nunca más tendré la oportunidad de besarte mi Lady.

-¿Qué hay de tu esposa?

-Amo a mi esposa, jamás la traicionaría... pero, también te amo a ti, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, esta es mi forma de despedirme y dejarte ir, no estoy traicionando a nadie, ¿lo entiendes Bugaboo?

Ella asintió, los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, los pómulos sonrojados bajo el antifaz, el cabello corto ondeando al viento. Chat sonrió con tristeza, lo que fuera que hacía la magia para que sus cuerpos se vieran en perfecto estado, pronto dejaría de hacerlo, recordó brevemente al maestro Fu la última vez que se había transformado, a pesar de verse fuerte, su cuerpo no tenía toda la fuerza o potencia que habían tenido ellos, era inviable que siguieran patrullando de tejado en tejado ahora que habían llegado a los cincuenta.

-Chat, debo confesarte algo, justo ahora.

-¿Qué es mi Lady?

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a escapar de aquellos ojos azules, ella se había lanzado directa a su pecho, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro y abrazándolo con fuerza, intentando no llorar durante sus últimos momentos juntos.

-¡Te amo Chat Noir! solo no pude amarte más de lo que lo amo a él, siempre lo elegí a él, si al menos te hubiera conocido antes, habría podido corresponder a tus sentimientos, y tal vez, no tendría que despedirme de mi mejor amigo justo ahora.

Él sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza, depositando un beso en su frente y sin atreverse a intentar besarla de nuevo, no cuando sabía que podría besarla al llegar a casa, y al día siguiente, y cada momento después de ese hasta que llegara su fin.

-También te amo mi Lady, siempre serás especial para mí, ¿quieres saber quien soy, ahora que no volveremos a transformarnos?

La vio dudando, estaba esperanzado, quería decirle que no llorara, quería confesarle quien era en realidad, quería consolarla y decirle que jamás perdería a su mejor amigo, que jamás tendría que escoger entre Adrien Agreste y el Gato Negro, quería...

-No -Soltó ella en un sollozo, limpiándose la cara para mirarlo directo a los ojos, jalándolo para besarlo una vez más... besándolo con las máscaras aún puestas...

-Estás casado Chat, también yo estoy casada desde hace tiempo, no puedo saber quien eres, porque de enterarme... no quiero correr detrás de ti ahora, mi matrimonio es importante para mi, mi familia es importante también y yo... yo...

El corazón se le partió justo en ese momento, odio y amor, todo junto y revuelto una vez más, amaba que fuera tan leal a él y odiaba que no le permitiera reconfortarla y confesarle que la persona luchando a su lado todos aquellos años, era la misma a la que había hecho feliz los últimos treinta...

-Lo entiendo, bugaboo, si eso es lo que deseas, no tengo más opción que hacer lo que pides.

-Gracias Chat, ¡lo siento tanto!

Odiaba verla llorar, odiaba ver a la mujer más fuerte del mundo deshaciéndose en llanto de aquella manera, odiaba que fuera tan terca y apegada a las reglas, en verdad que sí, y se odiaba aún más por obedecerla a pesar de todo.

Ella lloró al menos por media hora más aquella noche y él se dedicó a abrazarla y tratar de reconfortarla.

Finalmente, ella le había entregado una cajita y lo había acompañado a una estación del metro, él se había metido a una cabina de baño para deshacer la transformación, despedirse de Plagg había sido muchísimo más difícil que morderse la lengua por más de treinta años.

-Voy a extrañarte Adrien -Confesó la pequeña criatura negra, luego de recibir un trozo de camembert.

-También te extrañaré Plagg, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que volvamos a vernos?

-No, tendrías que saber quien es Ladybug, pero eso podría ponerla en peligro y de todas formas, cuando regrese a la caja estaré durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, Tikki, los otros kwamis y yo solo despertaremos para festejar algún cumpleaños cósmico o cuando Ladybug nos asigne a un nuevo portador o nos convoque ella misma.

-Lo entiendo amigo, en ese caso, cuídate mucho, espero que tu próximo portador sea mejor que yo.

-¿Bromeas? -Dijo el pequeño kwami sonriendo- no quiero que se te suba a la cabeza, pero has sido de mis portadores favoritos, chico, será difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que tú.

-Gracias -Soltó el rubio sinceramente conmovido, no era fácil que Plagg se mostrara así de sentimental- supongo que es hora de que entregue el anillo de la destrucción y comience a usar el anillo de los Graham.

-Supongo que sí, cuídate mucho y sé feliz con esa familia tuya, es posible que te eche un ojo de vez en cuando si hay la oportunidad.

Plagg le había guiñado el ojo, él lo había hecho de vuelta, sabiendo ahora que el pequeño bribón sabía que él sabía, así que se quitó el anillo y lo colocó en la caja, misma que dejó en el suelo, empujándola levemente por la puerta entreabierta, sabiendo que Ladybug estaría al otro lado, esperando.

Espero hasta que ya no escuchó más los pasos de la mujer de su vida, contando un poco antes de salir de ahí para poder volver a casa.

Esa noche, Marinette se había mostrado demasiado inquieta durante la noche, levantándose sin decir nada, él la había seguido disimuladamente, escuchando a través de la puerta del baño y sin atreverse a perturbarla en la bañera.

Se quedó ahí, sentado e impotente, sintiendo que el corazón se le desharía de dolor al escucharla sollozando, en verdad, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza cuanto le afectaría a ella la inevitable separación, realmente había puesto todas sus esperanzas en que, al final, ella aceptara saber quien se escondía tras aquella máscara, lo había imaginado los últimos años, ella se habría sorprendido, luego le habría confirmado por fin su identidad, ambos se habrían abrazado y besado y habrían reído porque no tendrían que separarse nunca... jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que ella fuera tan terca que no aceptara saber incluso en ese momento... y eso le partía el corazón.

Con los años, la vida se volvió mucho más relajada, él pudo heredarle su negocio a su hijo más joven, el cual había decidido seguir sus pasos y se había vuelto realmente bueno en lo que hacía.

Sus días como jubilado habían sido interesante, ahora poseía toda la paciencia del mundo.

Había enterrado a sus padres y a los de Marinette tiempo atrás, había entregado a su única hija en el altar, había acompañado a sus hijos a pedir a sus esposas, había conocido a sus nietos, había sido un abuelo consentidor, uno que se aseguraba de tener dulces a la mano para darle a sus nietos y consentirlos hasta el hartazgo, se había mantenido en forma a través de los años, practicando esgrima, corriendo y comiendo saludable, alegrándose por la inmejorable salud que todo esto le había ganado.

Había viajado por el mundo al lado de su adorada esposa, había hecho con ella cuanto se les había pasado por la cabeza, la había amado hasta que su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas para desearla, dándose cuenta que el de ella había reaccionado exactamente igual en el mismo tiempo exacto, también había enterrado a sus amigos, uno a uno, sorprendiéndose de cuan fuerte y sano parecía seguir, hasta que solo quedaron Marinette y él, ambos habían vivido casi un siglo, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no era de extrañar, ambos habían sido portadores por demasiado tiempo, la magia se había encargado de modificar sus cuerpos, fortalecerlos y, al parecer, alargarles la vida más de lo esperado.

.

Se sentía tan feliz, tan en paz con todo.

\- Es una lástima que no haya podido despedirme de él. -Murmuró Adrién, suspirando sobre la coronilla de suaves y tersos cabellos cortos bajo su mentón.

\- ¿De quién amor?

\- No importa, estoy seguro que tú le dirás.

\- ¿Decirle qué a quién?

Sonrió con malicia, una última travesura antes de irse, un último segundo de libertad absoluta, su última oportunidad de salirse con la suya y, finalmente, confesar lo inconfesable.

\- Cuanto lo eché de menos los últimos años, cuanto espero que sea feliz, cuanto me habría gustado escuchar una de sus absurdas analogías de Camembert justo al final, justo al despedirme de todo, ¿le dirás cuan agradecido estuve de conocerlo, Mi Lady?

Sonrió una última vez mientras exhalaba su último aliento, detectando perfectamente la tensión en los músculos del cuerpo a su lado, sabía que ella estaba confundida, sabía que no tardaría mucho en atar cabos, después de todo, ella era su amada Ladybug, la guardiana de los kuamis de París... pero, si tardó un segundo o un minuto en comprender aquella confesión, él ya no lo supo.

Su cuerpo, antes pesado y adolorido, se sentía cada vez más ligero, más liviano, pacífico por completo, ahora que se había liberado del último de sus pendientes, con la mirada fija en aquella cabellera negro azulada, embriagado en el aroma a canela, vainilla y panecillos escondida debajo del perfume Coco Chanel que Marinette había usado los últimos 20 años.

"Yo soy Chat Noir, y estoy orgulloso de haberte protegido y haber vivido a tu lado hasta el final, adiós, mi amada Ladybug" pensó el anciano conforme su visión se oscurecía, y la muerte lo reclamaba con la misma suavidad con que el viento de otoño había reclamado las hojas secas de los árboles en París el día que entregó su prodigio, casi cincuenta años atrás, luego de tanto tiempo de inmensa felicidad.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

La temporada 3 de Ladybug llegó finalmente a su fin, en un desorden brutal y dándonos pistas de cosas por venir y cosas sucediendo con nuestros portadores favoritos, y dado que tendremos que esperar al menos otro año para ver la temporada 4 y posiblemente debamos esperar aún más para ver avances entre estos dos en la temporada 5... pues bueno, aquí está lo que yo imagino que va a pasar, o que podría pasar, ¿qué les pareció?

Por otro lado, no, esto aún no termina, nos falta un capítulo más para terminar esta historia, nos falta ver la reacción de Marinette ante esta súbita e inesperada confesión, posiblemente se las tenga lista para Navidad xD, no lo sé, pero espero que hayan disfrutado de este larguíiiiiiiisimo capítulo, y bueno, cuídense mucho y que tengan un excelente fin de semana y un gran inicio también.

SARABA


	3. El Adios de la Guardiana

**EL ADIÓS DE LA GUARDIANA**

\- Es una lástima que no haya podido despedirme de él. -Murmuró Adrién, suspirando con la voz cansada.

\- ¿De quién amor?

\- No importa, estoy seguro que tú le dirás.

\- ¿Decirle qué a quién? -Estaba ligeramente confundida, estaba segura de que Adrien estaba tan lúcido como el día que lo conoció, estaba segura de que ya se había despedido de todos, tanto de sus hijos, como de sus nietos, como de los descendientes de las amistades que habían hecho desde el instituto.

\- Cuanto lo eché de menos los últimos años, cuanto espero que sea feliz, cuanto me habría gustado escuchar una de sus absurdas analogías de Camembert justo al final, justo al despedirme de todo -Murmuró su esposo con la voz repentinamente jovial, podía adivinar la sonrisa que había en sus labios, mientras que el corazón de ella se aceleraba repentinamente ante la mención del apestoso queso que no había vuelto a ver cerca de Adrien desde hacía tanto tiempo- ¿le dirás cuan agradecido estuve de conocerlo, Mi Lady?

Estaba en shock, Adrién siempre la había llamado con muchos apodos cariñosos, alguna vez le había dicho princesa o reina incluso, ¿pero Mi Lady? la única persona que la llamaba Mi Lady era...

-¿Adrien? Amor, me estás asustando, ¿a qué te refieres con...

No pudo terminar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos cubrieron su boca repentinamente abierta por la sorpresa, justo antes de contorcionarse en una mueca de dolor, escuchó un gemido que le sonó completamente alienígena aún si había salido de su propia boca, sus mejillas repentinamente mojadas.

-¿Adrien?

Había un largo sonido de bip emanando de la máquina ubicada a un lado de la cama, el corazón le dolía inmensamente, había una tristeza inmensa carcomiéndola desde dentro. No pudo evitar sostener la mano que hasta hacía un par de segundos había estado recargada sobre uno de sus hombros, apretándola con fuerza, como intentando aferrarse al calor que todavía emanaba de aquel cuerpo sin vida, con la otra mano tocó la mejilla de su esposo, inflamada por la enorme sonrisa que portaba ahora, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

El llanto era tanto que sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarse en él, era tanto que no se dio cuenta en qué momento habían entrado los enfermeros y la habían hecho a un lado, dejándola donde no pudiera estorbar e incapaces de hacerla soltar la mano de su difunto esposo, aquella mano tan grande y cálida, tan suave a causa de las arrugas recorriendo toda la piel que cubría músculo y huesos como si se tratara de un guante de seda demasiado grande.

-Señora Agreste, ¡señora Agreste!

No pudo contestar, simplemente volvió la mirada de aquel rostro alegre y en completa paz a la enfermera que le había permitido pasar hacía casi media hora a la habitación.

-Debe soltarlo, se ha ido.

Negó con la cabeza, no iba a soltarlo, ¡no iba a dejarlo ir una segunda vez!

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

Lo miró una vez más, era como ver a un extraño, el rostro que había visto justo al despertar y antes de dormir cada día por más de la mitad de su vida de repente le parecía el rostro de un extraño... ¡no podía ser que él...

-¿Señora Agreste?... entiendo que esto sea difícil, pero debe dejarlo ir, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

No pudo contestar, había un nudo en su garganta que no dejaba de ahogarla con las lágrimas desbordando por sus ojos, simplemente asintió, incapaz de articular nada más, soltando la mano de su mejor amigo, dedicándole una última mirada y agitando la cabeza, como tratando de acomodar de nuevo sus ideas y sus recuerdos, como tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido y alcanzar a su corazón que no dejaba de correr. Finalmente, luego de mucho esfuerzo, cuando ya solo quedaba una enfermera en la habitación esperando pacientemente a que ella volviera en sí, se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo, ahora cubierto por una sábana blanca hasta la cabeza.

Ahí estaban sus cabellos plateados, aquellos que alguna vez habían sido rubios, estaban tan desordenados como la melena de un león, un poco más y se topó con la piel blanca y aterciopelada, llena de arrugas causadas por la sonrisa eterna que aquel hombre había portado desde que hubieran contraído matrimonio, esta sonrisa, esta con la que se había despedido era otra, esta era la sonrisa traviesa y juguetona de alguien más, una sonrisa a la que bien podía habérsele escapado un colmillo descuidado sin que se viese antinatural por pertenecerle a un felino de cola desmontable, adorables orejas mágicas y piel negra con un cascabel en el cuello.

No sabía que decir, no sabía que palabras usar, simplemente se limpió las lágrimas como pudo, aferrando las sábanas y los hombros del cuerpo bajo estas para depositar un último beso en aquellos labios traviesos. ¿Estaban tan fríos tan pronto? ¿dónde había quedado todo el calor y el amor de aquellos labios?

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas la sacudió por completo, haciendo que su cuerpo arrugado temblara de dolor y de tristeza. Las rodillas le fallaron, pronto tocaron el suelo con ella viniéndose abajo con todo y la sábana.

-¡ADRIEN!

.

-¡Marinette! ¿cómo está...? ¡oh! ¡lo siento tanto! ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Marinette?

La anciana negó con la cabeza, pasando de largo sin ponerle mucha atención a la pequeña criatura roja con el cuerpo moteado o a la joven de casi veinte años sentada en el sofá más próximo a la entrada del apartamento que, hasta hacía unos días, había compartido con su marido.

-¿Maestra Marinette? ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?

Si pudiera llorar más, sin duda lo habría hecho, pero había llorado tanto, toda la tarde anterior, que habían tenido que sedarla y resguardarla en una habitación del hospital, luego había seguido llorando en silencio, llenando los papeles para que el cuerpo de Adrien fuera entregado a la funeraria, se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su esposo ya se había hecho cargo de todos los arreglos para disponer de su propio cuerpo, el velorio, la cremación, la ceremonia de despedida, incluso la ropa que llevaría puesta estaban listos y esperando a que ella firmara.

-No estoy segura Colette, ¿necesitan ayuda tú o tu compañero?

-No, no realmente maestra, Tikki se había estado sintiendo preocupada desde que salió en los periódicos... bueno... lo de su esposo en el hospital.

-Está bien querida, no te preocupes... yo...

No sabía que decir, como pudo había llegado hasta el sofá, específicamente al puesto que Adrien siempre ocupaba para leer... en la mesa de al lado todavía estaba cerrada la última novela que su amado había estado leyendo antes de irse al hospital, Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespiare, no lo había querido mover con la esperanza de que él pudiera volver y retomar su lectura.

-¿Si, maestra?

Marinette tomó el libro entre sus manos, había notado que tenía un separador en el interior, pero ahora que lo había tomado para darle vueltas, podía notar más de uno... en realidad eran marcadores para resaltar páginas específicas, ¿cómo no había notado aquello antes?

-¿Van a patrullar esta noche?

-Si no hay ningún villano peligroso durante el día... si, el plan de siempre.

Marinette levantó la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente ante su nueva idea.

-Dile a tu compañero que necesito hablar con Plagg esta noche, después de que hayan terminado de patrullar y el kwami haya saciado su apetito, es importante.

-Lo haré, maestra... ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla? ¿cuando será la ceremonia para despedirse de... su esposo?

Los ojos azules de Marinette se cerraron por un momento, había un par de ojos verdes que no habían dejado de devolverle la mirada al cerrar los párpados desde que la sedaran en el hospital, ojos de mirada amable que una y otra vez cambiaban a una mirada felina y completamente juguetona, ambas llenas de un amor tan profundo e incondicional que dolía saber que no volvería a apreciarla jamás.

-Durante la misa de la tarde, al parecer mi esposo dejó incluso eso arreglado.

-Siempre pensé que el señor Agreste era alguien sumamente ordenado pero... ¿puedo preguntar como puede alguien arreglar su propia misa de cuerpo presente?

-No lo sé, creo que hizo una donación o algo así a la iglesia local, habló con la gente de la funeraria para que se encargara de agendar todo en cuanto el médico y yo firmáramos los papeles de defunción.

-... ojalá me case con alguien así, que se preocupe de no dejarme nada con que lidiar además de su partida.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario, el peso del dolor y la pérdida un poco menos agobiante al sentir a la pequeña Tikki abrazando su mejilla, justo antes de volar de nuevo hacia su nueva portadora.

-Según parece, Adrien se encargó de cuidar de mí a mis espaldas... hasta el final.

-Si no fuera tan doloroso para usted, maestra, diría que es incluso romántico ser amada hasta ese grado... lamento mucho no poder ser de más ayuda, yo...

-Está bien Colette, no te preocupes, ve, ¡anda! estoy segura de que tendrás tareas que hacer en casa justo ahora, recuerda mantener sintonizado algún canal de noticias...

-¡Solo por si acaso! ¡por supuesto maestra! le agradezco su preocupación y, en verdad, lamento mucho su pérdida.

Sonrió de nuevo, casi por cortesía, levantándose y caminando hacia la salida para abrir la puerta sin dejar de mirar sus zapatos o el suelo, levantando la mirada al sentirse envuelta en los brazos de Colette, devolviendo el gesto de todo corazón, ella misma estaría ahora encargándose de verificar que el cuerpo de Adrién fuera tratado con cuidado si sus hijos y nietos no la hubieran obligado a volver a casa.

Cerró su puerta, sonriendo de nuevo con tristeza al recordar que su pequeña Nicole la había dejado en la puerta del edificio, alegando que más le valía descansar si no quería escuchar sus últimos versos gracioso... Nicole era la más joven de sus nietos, tenía veinte años, era amiga de Colette y no tenía ni idea del secreto de los kwamis que se escondían en el viejo fonógrafo de su casa.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, tomando en sus manos el libro que Adiren había dejado marcado y seguramente a propósito ahí, sabiendo de sobra que ella no se atrevería a moverlo sin que él se lo solicitara... o partiera. No pudo abrir el libro, su mente voló a la primera vez que Colette había ido a pedirle ayuda, guiada por Tikki, reconociéndola como la abuela de su mejor amiga.

-¿Porqué no escogió como portadora a Nicole? -Había preguntado la adolescente de apenas diecisiete años aquella lejana tarde de otoño.

-Nicole tiene un buen corazón y es ágil, lamentablemente ser la portadora de Tikki implica una enorme responsabilidad... Nicole no podría manejarlo sola, podría poner a otras personas en peligro.

-Así que, ¿básicamente me eligió a mi porque soy discreta?

-No Colette, te escogí porque eres valiente, tomas decisiones con rapidez, eres sensata, desinteresada y amable, te he visto en más de una ocasión tomar riesgos para proteger a otros y tu creatividad parece no tener límites, lo sé porque técnicamente creciste con Nicole en mi jardín.

Colette había sonreído con algo parecido al orgullo brillando en sus ojos y el entendimiento, después de eso, la joven se las había ingeniado para visitar a Marinette de vez en cuando sin la compañía de Nicole... y cada vez que Adrien había estado en casa durante alguna de estas visitas, había recordado súbitamente algún pendiente para ese día o había recibido alguna llamada que lo incitaba a salir sin muchas explicaciones de la casa... y a Marinette esto nunca le había parecido extraño hasta ahora.

.

Había sido un larguísimo día, largo, cansado y doloroso.

Volver a casa en la noche nunca le había parecido tan doloroso antes. Sola. Consciente de que nunca más volvería a ver a Adrien.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, sacando de su bolso negro con franjas verdes el libro que no se había atrevido a abrir a lo largo del día, mirando la portada.

Suspiró, eran casi las diez de la noche, seguramente se habría quedado en el lugar donde habían liberado las cenizas de Adrien si sus hijos no la hubieran obligado a volver a casa, sonrió con tristeza, Elain, Nicole y Antoine se habían ofrecido a dormir en el departamento para hacerle compañía aquella noche, en verdad que tenía unos nietos tan adorables y preocupados, pero no, ella se había negado, no podía permitir que ninguno de los tres adultos jóvenes vieran a los kwamis cuando llegaran, pasada la media noche.

Con un suspiro, Marinette abrió el libro, leyendo desde el principio, conteniendo las ganas de saltar directamente a las páginas señaladas, después de todo, tenía suficiente tiempo antes de que Tikki y Plagg aparecieran en su ventana.

.

_"Buenas noches, buenas noches, la despedida es tan dulce pena que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca"_

_"Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume aún cuando de otra forma se llame"_

_"¡Surge esplendente Sol y mata a la envidiosa Luna, lánguida, pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, eres más hermosa que ella!"_

_"Aquí pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas enemigas quitándolo de ésta carne harta del mundo. ¡Ojos mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos dad vuestro último abrazo! ¡Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz!"_

.

Había pensado que no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, ¡cuan equivocada estaba! Adrien se las había arreglado para marcar algunas páginas y resaltar con un marcador verde tenue algunos de los diálogos de la obra, un último mensaje que intentaba darle consuelo a Marinette, ella habría resaltado el reclamo de Julieta suplicando por su Romeo y diciendo en que oscuridad caería su vida y la de todo el mundo tras la muerte de su amante... pero Adrien no parecía dispuesto a resaltar aquello.

Marinette se limpió los ojos, notando de último minuto la letra de Adrien en la última página del libro, el corazón le dio un vuelco de curiosidad, estaba a punto de revisar que más había dejado atrás cuando escuchó una leve discusión atravesando su ventana.

Miró el reloj colgando de su pared. Un nuevo día estaba dando inicio en plena oscuridad, los kwamis estaban ahí justo ahora.

Marinette se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, regresando con un trozo de camembert antes de sentarse en el reclinable en que acostumbraba descansar por las tardes, mirando detenidamente a los kwamis de la creación y de la destrucción discutiendo levemente, robándole una sonrisa instantánea.

-¡Plagg! ¿Eugene te dio algo de comer antes de enviarte conmigo?

La atención de la pequeña criatura negra con orejas y cola de gato no tardó en posarse en el trozo de queso entre las manos de la guardiana, del mismo modo que una enorme sonrisa dejaba al descubiertos los pequeños colmillos blancos y afilados del kwami.

-¡Siempre tengo espacio en mi estómago para un sabroso y delicioso trozo de cammebert añejado, guardiana!

Tikki se quejó, Plagg se apresuró a tomar el queso y Marinette sonrió, levantando la tapa de una caja con macaroons caseros y haciendo una señal a Tikki, quien no tardó mucho en sentarse y aceptar humildemente una galleta.

-Plagg, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas y quiero que me contestes con la verdad, ¡nada de evasiones!

El enorme sonrojo de alegría y la mirada soñadora del kwami se habían desvanecido, dando paso a un rostro de mirada aguda e inteligente... Marinette tenía que admitir que en ocasiones, el pequeño kwami de la destrucción le provocaba miedo con sus gestos, nunca lo admitiría.

-¿Qué desea saber, guardiana?

-Es sobre tu portador anterior.

Plagg sonrió con malicia, limpiando algunas moronitas invisibles de su boca.

-La maldición no me permite mencionar su nombre guardiana.

-Lo sé, así que seré directa... ¿Adrien Agreste fue tu portador?

La sonrisa de la pequeña criatura se ensanchó por completo, sus ojos lanzándole una mirada extraña y en cierto modo atemorizante, técnicamente podía ver un tren de ideas corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de aquellos ojos oscuros y brillantes a medio abrir, se apresuró entonces a levantar su dedo índice y ponerlo frente al kwami a manera de advertencia.

-¡Sin evasiones, Plagg!

La criatura se cruzó de brazos y de patas, levantando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa retorcida.

-Lo fue.

-¿Sabía Adrien Agreste que yo era Ladybug?... ¡PLAGG!

-Es que eso depende de muchas cosas, bien podría decir que sí o que no y ambas serían verdad.

-Bien, muy bien, déjame reformular mi pregunta... ¿Descubrió Adrien Agreste en algún momento que yo era Ladybug?

-Si

-¿Cuándo?

Hubo un silencio incómodo por espacio de un minuto o dos, Marinette comenzaba a preguntarse como era posible que su adorable y dulce marido hubiera convivido tranquilamente con Plagg por casi cuarenta años sin tener ningún tipo de secuela, después de todo, el kwami era tan problemático y malévolo en ocasiones que Eugene había ido a visitarla más veces que la misma Colette para pedirle consejo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡eras su kwami, por todos los cielos! ¡debes saber cuando...

-Pero no lo sé con certeza, ustedes tenían casi un año siendo nuestros portadores cuando le recomendé que no dijera nada si llegaba a averiguar algo.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? -Soltó la guardiana completamente impactada y molesta, poniéndose de pie sin dejar de ver a su pequeño interlocutor- ¡PLAGG!

-¿QUÉ? mira, el chico estaba obsesionado contigo, ¿si? digo, ¡COMPLETAMENTE OBSESIONADO CON LADYBUG!, hubo un par de ocasiones en las que él sospechó de ti, incluso me atrevo a confesar que hubo un par de ocasiones en que simplemente te confesó quien era y...

-¿QUÉ?... a ver, Plagg, esto me tiene confundida, ¿CUANDO ME CONFESÓ ADRIEN QUE ÉL...

-¡CUANDO LE DISTE EL ESTÚPIDO PRODIGIO DE LA SERPIENTE! estaba tan frustrado ese día y yo estaba tan dolido ese día, después me confesó que tuvo que devolvértelo porque era incapaz de salvarte con ese prodigio, pasó tres años repitiendo las cosas una y otra vez tratando de salvarte ¿y todo para qué? ¡PARA QUE TÚ PUDIERAS CORRESPONDERLO!... ¡NIÑOS! ¡SON TAN SOSOS Y ESTÚPIDOS Y... AAAAAAH! Si ese idiota hubiera logrado su cometido, ¡le habría dado una pequeña probada del cataclismo!

-Pero no lo hizo Plagg -Comentó Marinette repentinamente cansada, con la frente recargada entre sus dedos al recordar cómo había intentado que él fuera el portador de la serpiente y siendo rechazada para mejor.

-En fin, cómo iba diciendo, él estaba tan perdidamente enamorado y obsesionado contigo que cuando esa maestra de ustedes intentó atraparnos...

-¡Por TU culpa Plagg! -Intervino Tikki.

-¡YA SÉ, YA SÉ!, ¿Vas a dejar de reprocharme ese error alguna vez?

-Mmhh, no lo sé -Contestó la pequeña kwami roja sosteniendo su cara en una de sus pequeñas manos de forma pensativa- ¿cuanto tardé en perdonarte por la desaparición de la biblioteca de Alejandría?

El rostro de Plagg se ensombreció por completo, su cuerpo completamente tenso en una especie de puchero y susurros inentendibles saliendo de su pequeña boca gatuna, Marinette los miró a ambos con sorpresa antes de agitar su cabeza un momento y tomar aire para aclararse y volver a enfocar su atención.

-Plagg, me estabas contando de mi maestra de química.

-Si, eso, el chico estaba seguro de que tú eras su Lady, le dije que era mejor que ignorara las cosas si llegaba a enterarse de algo, al parecer tomó mi consejo, no volvió a mencionar nada después de eso.

-¿Pero entonces él sabía o no? ¿se dio cuenta?

-Me pareció increíblemente sospechoso lo preocupado que estuvo la primera vez que salieron en misión después de enterarse de que estabas embarazada... la primera vez... técnicamente me atacó a preguntas antes de volver a casa y, ¿no te pareció extrañamente sospechoso que Chat Noir se hubiera casado en la misma fecha que tú? ¿o que se comportara más sobre protector de lo usual cada vez que estabas embarazada?

Marinette guardó silencio un momento, realmente había pasado aquello por alto, atribuyéndolo al amor incondicional de su compañero de batallas.

-¿O los comentarios indecentes que se le llegaban a salir a Chat Noir con Marinette?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la mirada y la sonrisa perversas que la criatura negra flotando frente a sus ojos le estaba dedicando.

-Entonces, cuando me ofreció decirme quien estaba detrás de la máscara, ¿después de nuestro último patrullaje...

-Estaba intentando confortarte, él sabía que lo echarías de menos, aunque ninguno de nosotros esperaba que te pusieras tan emocional, ¡realmente DEBISTE dejarlo confesarse esa última vez! el chico habría sido libre por completo como Adrien, ¡Libre de hacer sus estúpidos juegos de palabras, de mostrarte su verdadera naturaleza, tú no lo habrías extrañado todos estos años y él habría sido completamente feliz!

Marinette se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos picándole y ardiéndole, estaba segura de que habría empezado a llorar de nuevo si hubiera tenido lágrimas que derramar.

Tikki no tardó en tomar al otro kwami de los hombros para zarandearlo, llamándole la atención por su falta de tacto, llorando las lágrimas que Marinette era incapaz de derramar en aquel momento.

-¡YA BASTA AZUCARILLO! -Exigió Plagg soltándose del agarre y dándole la espalda a ambas con los hombros en alto, haciéndose el ofendido- ¿Él murió?

-Si -Respondió la guardiana con la voz completamente rota- dijo que extrañó tus analogías sobre queso, y que le habría gustado despedirse de ti.

-Ya veo -Sonó la voz triste del kwami, el cual no se atrevió a encarar a la guardiana- si te hace sentir mejor, fue de mis favoritos, no todos muestran esa doble naturaleza, y si te hace sentir aún mejor, casarse contigo fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida, se divertía bastante haciéndose el que no sabía nada cuando atacaba algún akumatizado, era como si se la pasara jugándote una broma por años, viéndote caer una y otra vez.

Marinette sonrió con tristeza una vez más, sopesando aquellas últimas palabras, si era sincera, tal vez debería haber permitido que Adrien le dijera quien era, se habría sentido menos culpable los años posteriores a besarlo durante la despedida, haberse dado cuenta antes de que había estado enamorada de la misma persona toda su vida en lugar de pensar que se había enamorado de dos hombres distintos le habría hecho la vida mucho más fácil... ahora mismo incluso se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea darle los prodigios por separado a Colette y Eugene para que no supieran quien era el otro portador, de todas maneras, los dos jóvenes apenas y se conocían un poco como civiles, Eugene era un amigo del liceo de su nieto Antoine, ambos tenían veinticuatro, por lo que Eugene y Colette solo habían coincidido como civiles en un par de fiestas de la familia, en lugar de compartir clases como habían hecho ella y Adrien... luego recordó el desempeño de ambos, como héroes de París, sus personalidades cambiaban ligeramente a causa de la confianza que la magia y sus habilidades aumentadas les proporcionaban a cada uno, fuera de eso, se parecían demasiado como héroes y como civiles... pero ninguno estaba enamorado del otro en ninguna de sus dos identidades, eran auténticos extraños complementándose y formando un excelente equipo de trabajo.

-Gracias Plagg, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, yo me iré a dormir ahora, estoy realmente cansada, hay más queso en la cocina y las galletas están a tu disposición Tikki, pueden quedarse hasta que amanezca si así lo desean.

-Qué descanses Marinette -Murmuró la kwami de la creación con afecto, abrazándose a la mejilla de la anciana y dedicándole una sonrisa consoladora como en los viejos tiempos.

-Buenas Noches Marinette... lamento mucho lo de Adrien, era inevitable que sucediera y aún así, voy a extrañar mucho verlo cuando venga con Eugene.

-¿Aún lo veías?

-¡Por supuesto! él sabía que tu trabajo como guardiana debía mantenerse en secreto, así que, siempre procuré avisarle que el mocoso venía directamente a hablar contigo cada vez que me era posible, él ya no llevaba queso en el bolsillo de sus camisas, pero era divertido hacer alguna broma con él antes de que se le ocurriera alguna excusa para dejarte sola.

Marinette cerró la boca con los ojos completamente abiertos... con Colette las excusas aparecían un poco después de que la joven entrara por la puerta, con Eugene siempre había sido antes, a veces media hora antes incluso de que el joven se parara frente a la entrada del edificio.

La guardiana se tomó el rostro con una mano completamente arrepentida, si le hubiera permitido confesar aquella última vez, no solo no habría cargado con aquella amarga culpa de amar a otro hombre, también habría podido apoyarse en él para seleccionar al siguiente portador de la destrucción, habría tenido un apoyo invaluable para aconsejar a Eugene sobre sus problemas con Plagg y como mantenerlo a raya sin perder la cordura en el proceso.

-Buenas noches chicos, no olviden descansar.

La guardiana tomó el libro de la sala y caminó hasta su cuarto. Olía a la colonia que Adrién había preferido usar los últimos veinte años, había fotos de ambos adornando el marco de su espejo del tocador, las pantuflas que le había regalado hacía tiempo seguían acomodadas al lado de la cama, la enorme cama en que tendría que dormir sola para siempre a partir de ahora.

Marinette se sentó en su lado, metiéndose entre las cobijas con la ropa negra aún encima, no tenía fuerzas para cambiarse, solo para quitarse los zapatos, prendió la lámpara de noche en su mesita auxiliar negra y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, pasando las hojas del libro hasta llegar a la última, donde había notado la caligrafía limpia y elegante de su difunto esposo. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor y emoción en su pecho, tomó aire y comenzó a leer.

_"Mi querida princesa, lamento mucho tener que dejarte tan pronto, una vida no ha sido suficiente para mantenerme a tu lado, lamento aún más no poderte proteger del dolor que estoy seguro, te supondrá mi partida, tampoco espero que me alcances pronto, mi único consuelo es la certeza de que eres más fuerte que yo, siempre lo fuiste Mi Lady, eso fue lo que me robó el corazón, yo estaba disfrutando de lo que era ser libre por primera vez, y tú estabas superando tus dudas y tus miedos, aprendiendo junto conmigo a trabajar en equipo para salvar París._

_"La última vez que intenté esto fue hace casi cuarenta años, esta vez no puedes decirme que no, no puedes detenerme tampoco, solo acéptalo para que pueda descansar en paz... Mi Lady, mi amada Marinette, yo, Adrien Agreste fui Chat Noir durante mi adolescencia, mi juventud y hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pudo seguir soportando el peso de los años._

_"Si no has hablado aún con Plagg, si no tuve el valor de hacerte una última broma con mi último aliento, dile a ese pequeño bribón que le agradezco todo, sus consejos bizarros y los que estaban cargados de sabiduría, sus bromas para levantarme el ánimo cuando necesitaba calmarme, su eterna compañía y sus últimas visitas, a espaldas de Eugene, es una lástima que no le encontraras antes un portador, habría disfrutado inmensamente tener más tiempo para buscar excusas con él para evadirte y darte el espacio que necesitaban tú y los nuevos héroes._

_"Mi Lady, mi hermosa catarina fuerte y valiente, llora hasta cansarte, hasta que no quede una lágrima más que derramar por mí y levántate de nuevo, tú y yo sabemos de sobra que te espera una larga vida todavía, me asusta saber que no estaré ahí para ayudarte, así que te confesaré que hace meses que trabajo en ello, como protegerte aún si no estoy ahí... cuando lo creas conveniente, engáñalos a todos tal y como intentaste engañarme a mi con el kwami del zorro, finge tu muerte para que nuestros hijos y nietos puedan enterrarte y seguir con sus vidas, cuando todo haya pasado, dirígete a nuestra casa de recién casados, ¿la recuerdas? esa encantadora casita blanca a orillas del Sena, la compré hace tiempo, necesitarás un lugar donde recibir a Colette y Eugene sin levantar sospechas, la llave está oculta en la caja de zapatos donde guardas las cosas de tu hammster, por otro lado, la casa está amueblada, hay dinero, una tarjeta con los papeles de la cuenta bancaria e identificaciones en la caja fuerte que escondí bajo la cama, me aseguré también de esconder un fonógrafo falso en otra caja fuerte escondida dentro del closet, si alguna vez te ves en la necesidad de escapar como hizo el maestro Fú en su momento, encontrarás información de otro lugar seguro al interior del fonógrafo falso, espero sinceramente que todas estas medidas sean suficientes para protegerte por el resto de tu vida, antes de que termines con tu trabajo y seas capaz de alcanzarme, lamento mucho no poder hacer más por ti._

_"Finalmente, espero que puedas perdonarme por engañarte toda nuestra vida, más importante aún, espero que puedas perdonarte a ti misma, el Gato Negro y Adrien Agreste siempre fuimos tuyos en cuerpo y alma, si te estas preguntando cuando me di cuenta, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tenía mis sospechas cuando comencé esa relación con Kagami, en algún punto pude confirmar que tú eras mi amada catarina, todo cobró sentido entonces, guardé el secreto incluso de Plagg, no quería dejarte abandonada a media pelea, no quería verte brincar por los tejados nocturnos o combatir con los akumas al lado de otro hombre, protegerte siempre fue el trabajo que más feliz me hizo a lo largo de mi vida, poder tenerte para mí como Marinette me hizo completamente feliz también, así que gracias por estar a mi lado, tanto cuando estabas consciente como cuando no lo estabas, gracias por amar a este gato callejero en las buenas y en las malas, por darme una familia y un hogar llenos de amor y afecto, te esperaré en donde sea que me encuentre ahora, tómate tu tiempo antes de alcanzarme Bugaboo, esos niños necesitan ayuda para salvar París todavía, no puedo negarles la asesoría de la mejor heroina de todas._

_"Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré Mi Lady, mi Marinette Dupain Cheng, ahora sé valiente, fuerte y sigue adelante, se paciente que yo estaré esperando por ti, viéndote desde las estrellas y sintiéndome orgulloso de mi bellísima e inteligente esposa."_

_"Tuyo por siempre Adrien Agreste, el gato negro de París"_

-¡Adrien! -Exclamó Marinette cerrando el libro y abrazándolo contra su pecho, sintiéndose un poco mejor ante aquellas palabras, definitivamente, nadie jamás la había conocido mejor que él, otro habría dudado de esconder todo eso en aquel libro pensando que ella podría descubrirlo antes de tiempo, él no, él estaba seguro de que ella se sentaría a leer justo después de haber muerto.

Esa noche, Marinette soñó con Chat Noir y su último patrullaje, en el sueño, ella aceptaba dejarlo confesar quien estaba detrás de la máscara, lágrimas de felicidad y alivio caían por sus ojos azules al encontrar a su esposo saludándola con una vieja chamarra de cuero café, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros de vestir, ligeramente sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro "Sorpresa Marinette" lo escuchaba decir antes de que ella misma deshiciera su transformación para lanzarse sobre él y enterrar su rostro en aquel cuerpo que tan bien conocía, besándolo apasionadamente y haciéndose para atrás de nuevo, a fin de ver el rostro de Adrien riendo divertido "Estoy aqui, Mi Lady, estoy aqui, siempre fui yo, siempre estaré a tu lado, ¡vamos, sonríe para mi!" y ella no podía evitar sonreírle de regreso sin dejar de llorar, besándolo de nuevo como la primera vez que se habían besado "¿En verdad? ¿estarás para mi siempre?", "Siempre Mi Lady, ni siquiera la muerte podría alejarme de tu lado, ¡soy un gato después de todo! posiblemente llegará el día en que no podrás verme, pero puedes estar segura de que estaré ahí para protegerte, estaré ahí para consolarte, para hacerte sonreír, entre las páginas de algún libro, en las sombras bajo la cama, acechándote desde una estrella o esperándote en un sueño... como ahora Marinette, así que sonríe para mi, este viejo gato que ha vivido casi toda su vida obsesionado contigo, seguirá a tu lado por siempre, sin importar nada"

.

Algunos meses después los obituarios del periódico anunciaban el fallecimiento de Marinette a la edad de noventa y nueve años, la ceremonia había sido realmente hermosa, al funeral habían asistido tantas personas como al funeral de Adrien Agreste. Afortunadamente no había habido ningún tipo de disputas por la herencia entre sus hijos o sus nietos, eso la hizo sonreír, habían educado bien a sus pequeños.

La casita al lado del Sena había sido el lugar perfecto para vivir, Adrien se había encargado de pintar las paredes, decorándolas en un tono agradable y minimalista con muebles coloridos, algunos vintage y otros modernos. Había un reclinable exactamente igual al que había dejado en el departamento y un sillón similar al que habían compartido por años, nuevo y con un tapiz distinto. No había fotos de la familia, aunque sí había algunos dibujos enmarcados en el pasillo que unía la habitación y el baño principal con la sala de estar y el pequeño recibidor, todos eran dibujos de sus hijos y nietos que había creído perdidos tiempo atrás.

Tal y como había prometido, había un fonógrafo idéntico al que había ocupado por años para esconder la caja de los prodigios, había dinero para sobrevivir cómodamente un mes, la tarjeta y la cuenta habían resultado ser un fideicomiso a nombre de Mary Antoinette de Noir, el mismo nombre que aparecía en sus identificaciones con su fotografía en las cuales clamaba que tenía en realidad cincuenta y nueve años, sonrió ante la broma, le había dado un nombre de princesa y le había puesto el apellido del gato negro.

También había encontrado un peluche en forma de mariquita y otro en forma de gato negro con ojos verdes en la cama individual que descansaba en el medio de su habitación, la colcha negra con franjas de colores le recordó la playera que él había usado cuando se conocieron, la enorme almohada negra con el bordado en listón de flores de cerezo le había recordado a ella misma en su juventud, sonrió, ese endemoniado gato obsesivo realmente había creado un escondite perfecto, donde no hubiera fantasmas ni tampoco soledad.

Marinette sonrió al ver la única fotografía enmarcada junto a la cama, era una fotografía que tenía menos de un año que había sido reimpresa, en ella, una joven de cabellos negros dormía plácidamente contra el pecho de un chico rubio, con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y audífonos blancos enchufados a sus oídos, ambos recargados en los primeros asientos del tren que iba de París a Inglaterra.

-Así que mi gatito se salió con la suya de nuevo -Murmuró Marinette más tranquila, observando a los dos jóvenes de la foto antes de dejar su bolso sobre la cama para seguir revisando las sorpresas que el señor Agreste había dejado a su disposición, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, quería saber en qué condiciones tendría que empezar, completamente segura de que ahora tenía un gato negro como ángel guardián

.

FIN

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Lamento mucho si los hice llorar... bueno, no realmente no del todo, me gusta el drama, en todo caso, espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo de esta historia, como dije, no sé que tengan pensado en el estudio que se encarga de llevar a cabo la serie, y posiblemente hagan que esos dos confiesen su identidad en algún momento pero, luego del final de la temporada 3, esta es mi conclusión, es algo que podría llegar a pasar y realmente quería sacarme la espinita y ponerlo por aqui.

Termino de escribir esta historia el 21 de Diciembre de 2019 a las 10:30 de la mañana en Chihuahua, México. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y, antes de que lo olvide y respondiendo algunos comentarios:

manu: Felix me pareció interesante como personaje, aunque definitivamente un poco alejado de lo que había imaginado en cuanto a la versión japonesa para Chat Noir, podría ser un buen anti héroe, concuerdo contigo, aunque no creo que sea rencor por eso lo que tiene el muchacho, más bien algo cercano a algún tipo de envidia hacia Adrien, quien no tiene que esforzarse para ser bueno y hacer lo correcto, mientras que Félix parece más dado a hacer travesuras y buscar lo que desea sin demasiados remordimientos, cosa que parece hacer feliz a la madre del joven pero que sospecho no era del agrado de su difunto padre, en cuanto a los ships de la serie, aunque podría disfrutar ver a Marinette o Adrien saliendo con alguno de los otros personajes, ellos dos en sí siguen siendo mi pareja favorita.

Mich Rangel: Es normal sentir dos emociones distintas al leer una historia agridulce, no te preocupes, espero que hayas disfrutado también con este capítulo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y una disculpa si te hice vaciar una caja de pañuelos con este episodio.

vane 18porras: Gracias por el comentario, historia terminada, espero haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado hasta el último capítulo.

Mud-chan: ¡Ya sé! vaya que si se armó un drama enorme con Adrien dándole entre a Kagami pero, bueno, son jóvenes, él está impaciente lo cual comprendo a la perfección y de todos modos, rara vez uno se casa con su primer amor, ya no digamos con el primer novio... o novia, gracias de nuevo por el comentario y ¡Feliz Navidad!

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, FELIZ AÑO 2020!

SARABA

SARABA


End file.
